Grounds For Divorce
by Corrie St Writer
Summary: Nick and Leanne are happily married but, with drama and relationship trouble at every turn, will their marriage survive? Or will secrets and lies destroy them?
1. Chapter 1

Nick and Leanne are happily married but, Leanne's feud with Karl and Nick's baby drama with Kylie can their marriage survive? Or will secrets and lies destroy them?

Dinner time was the busiest in the Bistro, especially since the Rovers was no longer in business. There she was; in all her beauty, serving drinks with a smile. Despite his one-night stand with Kylie, Nick's heart belonged to Leanne, no-one else. He had to enjoy everyday with her as if it was his last, he didn't know what Tomorrow would bring...

"Do you fancy an early night tonight?" Leanne asked

Nick:"I'd love one"(leans in for a kiss)

Karl and Stella enter the Bistro

Nick:"Er, do you want to come with me in the Kitchen?"

Leanne:"Bit early don't you think?"

Stella:"Leanne?"

Leanne:(Stares at Nick)"What?"

Stella:"Can we talk love?"

Leanne:"Should you not check with Karl first?"

Nick:"Lee,that's hardly fair"

Leanne:"Him threatening me is?"

Nick:"No, but"

Stella:"Nick's trying to say"

Leanne:"You don't need to stick up for him"

Nick:"Leanne!"

Leanne:"Your my husband, you should be on my side!"

Karl:"Let's go"

Leanne:"Out of Weatherfield I hope"

Stella:"No, Leanne we need to sort this out"

Leanne storms into the Bistro Kitchen and a loud smash is heard, Nick runs in after her...

**Bloodstain**

As Nick entered the Kitchen, he saw Leanne with her arm bleeding, it looked like a crime scene...

Nick:"Lee, what the hell happened?"

Leanne:"Nothing"(covering her arm)

Nick:"There's blood everywhere"

Leanne:"Well done genius"

Nick:"What happened? Was it Karl?"

Leanne:"No, I smashed some glasses and well, this is what happened"

Nick:"Oh, let me sort you out"

Leanne:"It'll take more than a plaster"

Nick: (Laughs)

**Discovery**

When Gloria came into the Bistro, Leanne saw that she'd left her keys in her coat. Leanne decided she should look at what Karl's hiding and show everyone that he's violent really.

As Leanne unlocked the door, she carefully checked that no-one was home. She spotted Karl's jacket on the couch and searched the pockets, the keys to Jason's van were there. Then, the keys to the Rovers...

Leanne's fatal burglary then took a deadly turn. Leanne heard the front door open, while she was upstairs. It was Karl...

She darts into a Bedroom. Karl's coming up the stairs. There's no where to hide. Karl attempts top grab her but Leanne escapes. She confides in Nick who now believes Leanne about Karl. She has proof.

Karl was now worried that Leanne would ruin his future with Stella, he needed to do something, she wasn't going to stay quiet. Her life depended on it...


	2. Chapter 2

**Worry**

This chapter is from Nick's perspective...

I was concerned for Leanne, it was over a week since the Karl incident and Leanne and I hadn't discussed it much. She had been so ill; violently sick, headaches and she nearly fainted.

I watched her working, she wasn't the person she was. After constantly being sick and ill, Leanne plucked up the courage to talk to me.

Leanne:(Walks over to Nick) "We need to talk urgently"

Nick:"I agree"(Nick's sat down)

Leanne:"Okay, well there's no easy way to say this"

Nick:"You dumping me?"

Leanne:"I'm terrified, Karl's making me sick; I can't eat, sleep or drink. It's driving me crazy"

Nick:"If we've got each other; you don't need to worry because Karl will never ever hurt you"(Pulls Leanne into a hug)

Leanne:"I love you"

Nick:"I love you too"

I thought when Leanne needed to talk she'd be explaining that she was also pregnant. That could really test our marriage. We were really happy at the minute, Karl was just getting the better of her...

**Nightmare On Coronation Street**

This chapter is from Leanne's perspective

I was terrified; I'd never felt so scared and ill. Kylie asked me what my symptoms were, I told her :Sickness, headaches and unable to eat or drink. She suddenly headed out and left me alone in the Bistro.

She returned about half an hour later with a plastic bag in her hand. She handed it to me.

"What's in it?" I said clearly confused

"Leanne, opening it might help" Kylie said to me, like I was stupid.

As I opened it a box for a Pregnancy test glared at me; I couldn't be, could I?

"Kylie, your bonkers! There's no way I'm up the duff!" I said clearly panicked

"Course not" Kylie replied sarcastically

I headed into the Bistro toilets with the test: this could be my lowest point ever.

The instructions said five minutes to wait, it felt like longer, Kylie came in looking for me. She said Nick was looking for me, great he could never just get that he was interrupting me in a difficult situation and not just go away.

Kylie told me not to worry; she'd taken the test with her and she won't look before I had, great, I was relying on Kylie. Me? I'd defiantly reached an ultimate low,

I held my head in my hands, I needed to know if I was pregnant, Kylie would keep it a secret until I was ready to tell anyone.

I rang Kylie and told her to meeet me outside the Bistro in an hour. Oblivious to me, Karl had heard my whole conversation, now I was worried. I headed outside, told Nick I was getting some air. He believed me too, thank God or Kylie in my case. Kylie was running late. Prolonging the agony. From out of nowhere Karl appeared and grabbed me, this was all I can remember...


	3. Chapter 3

**I Did It For A Reason**

Chapter from Karl's perspective

I had my hands tight around her neck, strangling her so much she slowly stopped breathing and hit the floor, I'd killed Leanne.

What could I do now? Kylie would be here any second now, Nick would wonder where she is, I needed a plan and fast...

A car was at the top of the road, I thought about putting her body there, I shouted for help and ran into the Bistro and told everyone Leanne had been hit by a car. I knew that her murder would look like a hit and run.

Nick grabbed his wife and tried to revive her, without the paramedics, it wouldn't work...

**Sirens**

Chapter from Kylie's perspective.

I felt so guilty I was over an hour late to meet Leanne but glad to help, at the end of the day my baby could be Nick's, I would do anything for her not to find out. As I left the house; sirens illuminated the street, Nick crying over a body, once I got closer the body was Leanne. I looked over at where I was meeting her; I caught Karl, looking smug and did it, the physco enjoyed a cigeratte as he watched the commotion. He was loving every second of it.

When I arrived at the Hospital I suddenly remembered, David! He needed to know what had happened and where I was. As I rummaged through my bag for my phone, I stumbled across Leanne's test, I read was pregnant. Oh no, I had to tell poor Nick, his baby and Leanne. This really was a family crisis...

**PLEASE REVIEW. THANK YOU.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Survivor?**

3rd person chapter

Karl and Stella arrived at the Hospital, Karl wanted to be at home honestly, not waiting for whining Leanne to be confirmed as dead.

"Well, although she looks to have been in a hit and run, the main cause is for her to have been asphyxiated" the Doctor explained

Nick:"Is she alive?"

Doctor:"Its too soon to tell but, she's certainly holding onto anything left"

Kylie:"Wait, what's asphyxii, whatever you said?"

Doctor:"Basically, Leanne was strangled, by whom, remains to be seen"(Doctor leaves)

Kylie:"Nick, I need to talk to you"

Nick:"What?"

Kylie hands Nick the pregnancy test.

Nick:"Yeah your pregnant, well done"

Kylie: (Shakes her head) "Wrong, Leanne is too"

Nick:"No,no she can't be"

Kylie:"She is"

**TILsley death do us part**

Nick's perspective

What had Kylie just said? "I, I dont believe it" I said anxious now more than ever.

Kylie:"She's your wife, this was bound to happen"

Nick:"Not whilst your also pregnant"

Kylie:"Nick, She's fighting for her life a pregnancy isn't that bad"

Nick:"Oh isn't it, that could be mine"(Points at Kylie's bump)

David:(Hearing the commotion comes in) "What? My baby's yours?"

Nick:"No, no David of course not"

David:"Er, well explain what you meant then"

Kylie:"Leanne's pregnant"

David:"Oh mate, I'm so sorry"

Nick:"What if she's dead?"

David:"That won't happen"

Kylie:"I feel sick"(Runs out)

David:"Kylie?!"

**Bye Bye Baby**

Leanne was still critically ill; a week had past and all that I knew is that we have a baby. Leanne's fate still remained a mystery, who would strangle her? Carla? Peter? Eva? Oh no, Karl. He'd threatened her, he warned her. She found evidence he torched the rovers and Jason's van. He did it. I could kill him. Everyone needed to know what he was capable of, what else could he do?

God, what about Simon? I'd need to tell him about Lee, after all she is his Mum. I needed to go back to the house; Mum was there looking after him, Eva said she'd look after too. He had to know what was going on.

Nick:(Opened the door) "Mum? Simon?"

Simon:(Runs out of the room shortly followed by Gail) "Nick! Where's Mum?"

Nick and Gail look at each other awkwardly

Gail:"Simon, your Mum's very poorly"

Simon(Crying)"Is she dead?"

Nick:(Lifts Simon into a hug) "No, she's a fighter, when she's a bit better you can see her"

Simon:"Okay"

Nick pats Simon on the head and goes out the door

Gail:(Bends down and talks to Simon) "Do you fancy Pizza and Cake for dinner?"

Simon:(Nods) "Yes please"

Gail:"Come here, Leanne will be fine"(Hugs Simon)

**PLEASE REVIEW. THANK YOU.**


	5. Chapter 5

**She Knew**

Leanne was awake she looked like Sunita did. Now I felt guilty. I wanted to pull out her oxygen tube, it felt like I needed to do it, put her out of her misery. I've done it before, murder's so easy to get away with, why not strike again?

I'll tell you why:

Stella would never forgive me.

Kylie saw me, she'd tell.

Nick would turn into Dev, the husband with the dead wife.

Stella defiantly wouldn't marry me if I'd murdered her daughter.

Gloria would question why I didn't try and save her seeing as I was a hero.

Her eyes suddenly shifted from a peaceful awake to a panicked look of terror and sheer worry. Her heart rate increased, I had to leave, Nick or Stella can deal with her now.

As I walked past Nick he followed me out of the building I turned around and asked what he wanted.

Karl:"What do you want?"

Nick:"You did it"

Karl:"I've got no car so how did I do it?"

Nick:"Don't play nice Karl, the Doctor said she was strangled, also you've threatened her before. Lay another finger on her and I swear to God, I'll strangle you so hard you won't even notice your dying"

Karl:"I'm not scared of you"

Nick:"That's what Lee said,then you throttled her"

Karl:"Think what you like"

Nick:"I will"

**Longing For Leanne **

This chapter is from Eva's perspective

Simon is such a sweet Kid. Through Leanne's faults I know she's a good Mum. As much as she irritated me; I actually wanted to see her. I missed my big Sister, it was strange going for a drink in the Bistro and not being served by Leanne, not watching her and Nick behind the bar together was weird. I wanted to see her. Even though we've had so many falling outs I do love her very much, look at Nick and David they care so much about each other. Why couldn't me and Leanne be that way?

I finally went and visited Leanne; whilst Simon was at School. I entered the Hospital, I felt nervous, what if she didn't want to see me? No one else knew I was here, maybe it should remain that way. Even Kylie said she didn't mind helping Leanne, why shouldn't I be? After all, we are sisters.

"Leanne Tilsley please" I said to the nurse at the desk

"Just over there" she replied

"Thanks"

I saw her, she was in a deep sleep, tubes all over the shop. I felt so bad for Nick. He must be knackered.

"Nick" I said casually yet I was worried that she could have taken a turn for the worse.

"Eva? What are you doing here?" Nick said extremely confused

"I came to see Leanne, how's she doing?"

Nick:"Fine, I just wish she would wake up"

Eva:"And you?"

Nick:"Just waiting for her to get better"

Eva:"Yeah, I understand, well, at least her and Kylie were getting on"

Nick:"Yes, instead of arguing, just you two that need to straighten out your differences"

Eva:"Why don't you go home and get some rest?"

Nick:"I would but I'm worried the next time I walk out that door could be the last time I see her alive"

Eva:"It won't come to that"

Nick:"I need to protect her now more than ever"

Eva:"Why?"

Nick:"It doesn't matter"

Eva:"Nick? What is it?"

Nick:"Nothing, I just don't want her hurt again"

Eva:"Oh"

Nick:"I'm getting a coffee do you want one?"

Eva:"Yeah sure, thanks"

I clocked Nick's coat, he'd left it behind, what was he hiding from me? What was wrong with Leanne that he wouldn't tell me about? I searched the pockets and came across a pregnancy test, oh God, she can't be, now I knew, why Leanne needed to be protected more than ever now, she was pregnant...


	6. Chapter 6

**Conscious**

This Chapter is from Nick's perspective...

After queuing for coffee's for ages I returned to find Eva stood by my coat with Leanne's pregnancy test in her hand.

Nick:"Eva?What you doing?"

Eva:"When were you going to tell me?"

Nick:"When she wakes up"

Eva starts shouting

Eva:"I deserve to know that my Sister is pregnant"

Nick:"Eva, ssshh"

Eva:"I'm not your baby, don't ssshh me"

Nick:"Eva grow up, you see this is why I didn't want to tell you what's going on"

Eva:(Shouting even louder) "Oh aye, is that so?"

Nick:"Obviously, Leanne's pregnant and we need as much support as possible, not you being as much as a baby as the one inside her!

Leanne wakes up and hears the commotion.

Leanne:"What's going on?"

Nick:"Leanne?"

Eva:"You should tell her"

Nick:"Your pregnant"

Leanne:"No, its impossible, I can't get pregnant"

Eva:"You are"

Leanne:"You know too?"

Eva:"Yep"

Leanne:"Kylie was right then"

Nick:"Wait, Kylie knew before me?"

Eva:"I'll leave you to it"

Leanne:"Eva!"

Nick:"So, why didn't you tell me first?"

Leanne:"I didn't realise, Kylie put the test in her Bag and said she wouldn't look at it before I had. I never had chance to look though."

Nick:"Here, now you have"(Hands Leanne the test)

Leanne:"Its not the dream way I wanted to find out I was pregnant though"

Nick:"Me neither, knowing you'd been strangled made me fear leaving you alone"

Leanne:"I'm sorry"

Nick:"Hey, its not your fault, Karl did it, didn't he?"

Leanne:"I think so, I don't really remember it"

Nick:"I'm sorry, I love you, I hope you know that"

Leanne:"I know, you crazy fool!"

Nick:(Laughs) "Charming"

**Victoria Court**

Nick opened the door; it was such a nice feeling being home, eating normal food was such a nice feeling not that Hospital muck. Nick made a very nice sandwich which tasted much better than the slop I'd eaten for 3 weeks. Eurgh. I felt relaxed to be at home with my Husband even though Si was at School, I was still excited to see him and tell him I was pregnant.

"I'm going to the Bistro for a bit" I said to Nick who was in the Bathroom.

Nick:"Woah, woah, you're not going anywhere!"

Leanne:"Er why?"

Nick:"Well last time you went out on your own you were in Hospital for three weeks!"

Leanne:"So, what, until I go into labour I'm under house arrest?"

Nick:"No just rest for a bit"

Leanne:"Eurgh"

Nick headed into the spare room and started going through some drawers. I knew I should make my escape. I went into our Bedroom; put my work clothes on and headed towards the mirror to see how I looked. Oh no, I can't wear this, my bump was too visible. I changed into a looser fitting outfit of Jeans and my dark pink top. I put my coat on and escaped.

Everyone looked surprised to see me, geez, drama queens, it was called called Nick's Bistro not Peter's Bistro. Honestly.

PLEASE REVIEW. THANK YOU. NEW CHAPTER TO COME!


	7. Chapter 7

**Kloser Than A Kardashian**

This chapter is from Nick's perspective

Leanne had been quiet. Not heard her for the past hour or so. Maybe she went for a sleep. I thought I should check, uh-oh, where was she? I searched all over the flat, she'd gone to work. Great, now Karl was a potential predator again...

Nick:"Leanne?!"

Leanne:(Jumps surprised) "What are you doing here?"

Nick:"Oh not much, I only own this place"

Leanne:"Why aren't you at home?"

Nick:"I came looking for you, who should be resting"(Comes round to the Staff side of the Bistro bar)

Leanne:"I was climbing the walls, sorry"(Hugs Nick)

Nick:"Its okay, just you frightened me"

Leanne:"I know.(Whispers) The baby's sending me a bit crazy?"

I saw Eva come into the Bistro, she looked desperate to talk to me.

Eva:"Leanne,can I talk to you?"

Leanne:"Yeah, sure"

Leanne walks over to a table and sits down

Leanne:"So, what is it?"

Eva:"I'm really sorry about being a cow"

Leanne:"Okay, how come?"

Eva:"You nearly died, that's why"

Leanne:"Yeah, well that's true. I'm sure the baby needs to know its Auntie Eva!"

Eva and Leanne stand up and share a hug. Gloria, Stella and Nick stare. Mouth's wide open, in shock. Gloria notices that Leanne's stomach is bigger, Nick realises that Gloria is staring and asks her is she wants another drink.

Eva and Leanne walk back over to the bar.

Stella:"Well, this looks ominous"

Gloria:"What's going on? You two look like them sisters, what they called love?"(Gesturing to Stella)

Nick:"The Kardashians?"

Eva:"Well Leanne's defiantly Kim at the moment!"

Gloria:"How come?"

Stella:"Leanne?"(Looks at Leanne then Nick)

Stella and Gloria stare Nick and Leanne down. Leanne pulls Nick to one side and then into the Kitchen.

Leanne:"Ah no, what we gonna do?"

Nick:"I have no idea"

Leanne:"Ugh, great"

The two come out again.

Leanne:"Okay, well, well, I, er"

Nick:"She's pregnant"(Wraps his arms around her waist)

Leanne:"Surprise!"

Gloria:"Oh bloody hell"(Puts head in hand)

**Twisted Sugar**

Stella:"You're pregnant?"

Nick:"Yep!"

Gloria:"How far?"

Eva:"About four months"

Leanne:"Er, were not actually sure of an exact date"

Stella:"Were the last to know?"

Nick:"No! Your one of the very few who know"

Gloria:"God,who else is there to tell?"

Leanne:"Gail, Audrey, Simon and the street"

Eva:"David and Kylie already know"

Stella:"Ooh, the is calls for a celebration"

Nick:"There'a no need"

Leanne:"Yeah, I agree with Nick"

Stella:"Oh, I just want to celebrate my first Grandchild"

Gloria:"My first Great-Grandchild"

Eva:"You old fart"

Karl enters the Bistro unaware Leanne is now better and working.

Karl:"Eh? What are you doing here?"

Leanne:"If one more person asks me that"

Nick:"Me and Lee are having a baby"

Leanne looks at Karl. Nick's hands still on Leanne's bump.

Stella:"Isn't it exciting?"

Gloria:"Ooh, Grandad"

Nick:"Yes, Les I supose will need to know"

Gloria:"Who? I was meaning Karl"

Leanne:"He doesn't deserve that title"

Stella:"Oh, Leanne don't be so daft"

Nick:"She's not, she's being realistic"

Stella:"Oh Nick come on, she's just being daft"

Eva:"God,leave her alone"

Everyone turns and looks at Eva

Eva:"What?"

Gloria:"Got any names?"

Nick:"Not yet!"

Leanne:"We don't mind whether its a boy or a girl, as long as its healthy"

Gloria:"So, who will look after the baby when its born?"

Nick and Leanne:"ME!"

Nick and Leanne laugh and look at each other and smile. Gail and Audrey enter the Bistro, Nick asks them if they fancy dinner at the Bistro Tomorrow and that they should come dressed nicely. David and Kylie are also invited.

**PLEASE REVIEW! Thank You.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Keeping up with the Tilsley's**

Audrey:"Mmm, this Champagne is lovely, Leanne you not having any?"

Leanne:"Er, I can't, I'm on medication"

Gail:"So you settled into the flat again?"

Nick:"Mum, what kind of question is that?"

Kylie:"You feeling any better?"

Leanne:"Not really, feel just as ill"

David:"Max, come on eat your veggies"

Max:"I don't like it"

Simon:"You get pudding if you eat your dinner"

Nick:"Lee, can I?"

Stella:"Yes,come on"

Gail:"What is it?"

Nick:"Lee?"

Leanne:"I'm pregnant"

Simon:"Does that mean there'll be a baby?"

Max:"My Mummy's having a baby too"

David:"Yeah mate, Uncle Nick's gonna be having a baby too"

Nick:"Not me personally"

Leanne:(Laughs)

Gail:"Are you sure?"

Nick stands up and helps Leanne up, he then puts his hand on the bump, now its clearly visible.

Kylie:"Double trouble,eh?"

Leanne:"Defiantly, you two will be in big trouble over the next few months!"

Nick and David:"Lucky us"

Audrey:"Ooh, how exciting, how far gone are you?"

Nick:"Were not really sure to be honest"

Leanne:"We've got a scan Tomorrow"

Nick:"Well, we can find out then"

Eva:"So, if your able to find out if its a boy or a girl, will you?"

Nick and Leanne:"Er"

Gloria:"Well either way here's to Baby Tilsley!"

Glasses clink.

**Kicking T**

Leanne:"Ow"(Sits down)

Kylie:"You okay?"

Leanne:"Yeah, just go and get, OW!"

Kylie:"I'll go get Nick"

Leanne:"Ow"

Nick:"What's wrong?"(Running out of the Kitchen)

Leanne:"Calm down, your scaring me!"

Nick:"I'm scaring myself"

Leanne:"Ow, this baby doesn't like me very much"(Clutches stomach)

Nick:"What's going on? Do we need to go to Hospital?"

Leanne:"Oh! No, feel"(Puts Nick's hand on her bump)

Nick:"Wow, little footballer!"

Leanne:(Points) "NO!"

Few hours later

(In the Bistro)

Leanne:"You ready to go?"

Nick:"Yes,you?"

Leanne:"Kylie, were going now, will you be able to manage?"

Kylie:"Yeah, I'll be fine, good luck"

(Hospital)

Waiting Room

Nick:"Nervous?"

Leanne:"Yeah, don't know why though!"

Nick:"Me too"

Doctor:"Leanne Tilsley?"

Leanne stands up

Doctor:"This way love"

Doctor's Room

Doctor:"Well, congratulations, any questions before we begin?"

Nick:"How many months pregnant is she?"

Doctor:"Five or 23 weeks to be exact"

Leanne:"Oh"

Doctor:"Would you like to see your Baby?"

Nick:"Defiantly"

Leanne and Nick are holding hands

Doctor:"Well, this is unusual"

Nick:"What?"

Doctor:"Its twins"

Leanne drops Nick's hand instantly

Nick:"Oh my God"

Leanne:"So, do you know if its two boys or girls or what?"

Doctor:"You're having a son and a daughter. Here's your ultra- sound"

Nick:"Thanks"

When they arrive at the Bistro both families ask whether its a boy or a girl.

Stella:"So? Will there be a baby boy or girl?"

Leanne:"Both"

Kylie:"Really?"

Tina:"Hiya Leanne can I have an Orange juice please?"

Leanne:"Sure, £3.80 please"

Eva:"God twins, how you gonna afford it?"

Leanne:"Eva!"

Tina:"Leanne! Your pregnant?"

Leanne:"Yeah"

Tina:"Aw, congratulations!"

Leanne:"Thanks, I'm five months"

Tina:"No! You don't look it!"

Leanne:"Feel it though!"

Tina:(Laughs)

Nick:"Hello my lovelies! You too Ladies!"

Gail:"What's that?"

Eva:"Leanne's having twins!"

Audrey:"NO! Wow, is there a picture?"

Nick:"Yeah" (Gets it out of his pocket)

Gail:"Gosh! Is it two of what or?"

Nick:"One of each"

Eva:"Lucky Leanne does labour twice"

Gloria:"Eva, you'll do it one day!"

Eva:"Er, no thanks"

Leanne:"Thanks Eva"

David enters

David:"How was it?"

Leanne:"Its twins"

David:"Blimey"

Everyone's cooing over the scan of the babies...

**PLEASE REVIEW. UNLESS I GET 10 REVIEWS I WILL NOT WRITE ANYMORE. THANK YOU! GET REVIEWING!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Baby Blues**

Two months had past and Leanne was 7 months pregnant, Kylie 9. Eva was getting very close to Leanne. She felt like she wanted her own baby. Kylie and Leanne were now best friends. Which worried Nick. Leanne's bump was even bigger than Kylie's, even though Kylie was an extra two months pregnant than Leanne. Everyone had a lot to say about Nick and Leanne's babies.

Back at Nick and Leanne's flat, they were sat together on the sofa.

Nick:(Hand around Leanne, other hand on her bump) "What do you fancy doing later? Simon's not here so?"

Leanne:"Don't know, tell you what, I have a hankering for Coffee and Muesli"

Nick:"You hate both?"

Leanne:"Yes, but they love it"(Gesturing at bump)

Nick:"I was actually meaning you know"

Leanne:"I was meaning get me Coffee and Muesli"

Nick:"Come on!"

The next day in the Bistro Nick rushed in, with some big news!

Nick:"Leanne,Leanne,Leanne,Leanne,Leanne. I won't stop until you listen"

Leanne:"What?!"

Nick:"We have a house"

Leanne:"What?!"

Nick:"I bought us a House"

Leanne:"Again, what?!"

Nick:"I bought number 13!"

Leanne:"Woah, why?"

Nick:"Er, our babies?"

Leanne:"What they ever done to you?"

Nick:"No! We need lots of room"

Leanne:"Right"

Nick:"And, I'm moving our stuff in now!"

Leanne:"What?!"

Leanne runs out of the Bistro and into number 13, she finds that all of her and Nick's things are everywhere.

**PLEASE REVIEW. IF YOU REVIEW I WILL UPLOAD THE NEXT CHAPTER, NICK AND KYLIE'S SECRET IS REVEALED! IF YOU REVIEW THEN I WILL UPDATE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**8 Months**

Kylie had already given birth to a healthy Daughter, they named her Kimberley Paula Platt.

Leanne was huge now and wanted to give birth soon.

The phone at Nick and Leanne's house rings Leanne answers as Nick's at work.

"Mr Tilsley?"

"No, his wife"

"Oh, the bill for Dalebrook Hall needs to be finalised"

"Bill? We payed for both weddings months ago?"

"No, the Hotel room on December 25th 2012 was for two people but the female guest left an earring behind, we need him to clarify it"

"Guest?(Leanne's voice goes weak) can I collect the earring please?"

"Yes, of course"

Leanne slams the phone down and goes to collect the earring.

At the Bistro Leanne asks Nick who the earring belongs too, he says he doesn't know nor does he recognise it. Suddenly, Kylie enters the Bistro and clocks her missing earring...

Kylie:"Oh my god!" Leanne:"What?"

Kylie:"Been looking for this for ages, thanks!"

Leanne:"No, you didn't?"

Nick:"No nothing happened"

Leanne:"You slept together didn't you?"

David:"My god, you can hear the shouting from the street! What's going on?"

Leanne:"Your lovely wife had slept with Nick. Oh wait it gets better,she did it, on your Birthday!"

David:"What?!How could you? What about Me, Max and Kimberley?"

Kylie:"Nothing Happened!"

Leanne:"Oh my god, is the baby yours?"

Nick:"I don't know"

Kylie:"She isn't, I did a DNA, she's David's."

Leanne:"Yeah right"

Leanne storms out followed by Nick.

Nick:"Wait, Leanne, its not good for the babies when your like this"

Leanne:"What if I don't calm down you gonna sleep with Kylie again?"

Nick:"No, I love you, Its was just a mistake."

Leanne:"Get off me"

Nick:"No, we need to talk"

Leanne:"I'm sure Kylie would love to talk to you"

Leanne enters their Home and slams the door locks it and bolts the door. She puts a table over the door.

Nick bangs on the door

Nick:"Leanne! Leanne, open the bloody door!"

Leanne:"NO!"

Nick:"Please, its not healthy for you to be getting all wound up"

Leanne:"Sleeping with Kylie is?"

Nick:"No, come on Lee?"

Leanne runs up the stairs and goes into the wardrobe and grabs Nick's belongings and walks to the window and opens it.

Leanne:"Oi! Up here you love rat!

Nick:"My god, what you doing"

Leanne:"What I should of done along time ago"

Leanne throws Nick's things out the window.

Nick:"Woah, woah, Lee?!"

Leanne:"Sorreh, it hurts doesn't it?"

Nick:"Yes, shoes do hurt"

Leanne:"Its alright I've actually got some aftershave here"

Nick:"No, no stop!"

Leanne storms out the back of the house and heads through the Ginnel. So she passes the Bistro. Unbeknown to Nick. She grabs a hammer from the builders van and bangs on Gail's Door. Nick tries to grab Leanne but she turns around and threatens to hit him.

Leanne:"Kylie! Get out here, we need to talk!"(Aggressive)

Aggressively Kylie's hiding on the stairs, David by the door, Gail upstairs with the Kids.

Leanne hammers the door down and pulls Kylie by her hair out on the street. ALL residents come out and see the fight. Leanne punches Kylie .

Kylie:"Right(aggressively) I'm gonna kill you"

Leanne:"Your a whore Kylie"

Kylie:"Oh coming from the former prostitute?"

Leanne hits Kylie again and pulls her hair. Again Nick tries pulling Leanne off Kylie.

Kylie launches at Leanne and knocks her to the ground.

Leanne:"Get off me"(pulling Kylie's Hair)

Kylie:"No, you stupid bitch, you started it I'll finish it!"

Leanne:"No(breathless) get off me"

Nick:"Leanne,Leanne come here"

Leanne:"Ahhh, Help(screaming)"

Nick:"I've got you"

Leanne:"I'm scared"

Nick:"I know, I know"

Everyone wondered what happened to Leanne?

She had gone into Labour...

**PLEASE REVIEW! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? WILL LEANNE'S LABOUR BE DRAMA FREE? HOW WILL EVERYONE REACT TO NICK AND KYLIE? REVIEW AND THEN YOU'LL BE ABLE TO FIND OUT...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sharp as a Knife **

**The pain was crippling, Leanne was bleeding so much. She could feel herself slowly slipping away. Nick carried Leanne into the Bistro. David rang for an ambulance. The phone was passed to Nick. He had to explain what was happening. **

**Doctor: "Okay, Nick, your going to have to co-operate. You need a towel, some hot water, hand wash and lots of pillows" Nick:"What's the pillows for?"**

**Leanne:"Does it matter?"(Shouting)**

**Stella,Gloria,Eva and Audrey arrive.**

**Stella:"Leanne, what happened"**

**Leanne:"What does it look like"(Shouting)**

**Gloria:"Shall I deliver them?"**

**Leanne. \ **

**Nick. "NO!". (All say) **

**Eva. / **

**David:"Nick do you want me to get you the stuff you need?"**

**Nick:"Please"**

**Leanne:"Ahhh, I'm gonna kill you Nick"**

**Nick:"Okay,Gloria, what shall I do?"**

**Gloria:"Leanne, I'll take over"**

**Nick moves to hold Leanne's hand.**

**Gloria:"You need to push"**

**Leanne pushes and through agony their son is born.**

**Gloria:"Last time"**

**Nick:"Come on Leanne, you can do it"**

**(Kisses her forehead)**

**At last their daughter was born.**

**The Ambulances arrived and Leanne was taken away. Nick went with her. Leanne had fallen badly and needed her appendix removing. She had already lost a lot of Blood. This surgery was vital but deadly...**


	12. Chapter 12

**I Want you back**

Nick:"Hey beautiful"

Leanne:"Don't think I've forgotten about what you've done"

Nick:"Of course"

Leanne:"Where's the twins?"

Nick:"Being cleaned up"

Leanne:"Are they okay though?"

Nick:"Fine, stop stressing"

Nurse:"Mrs Tilsley"

Leanne glares at Nick.

Nurse:"Would you like to hold your Son and Daughter?"

Leanne:"Love too"

Nurse:"Mr Tilsley?"

Nick:"Yes"

Nurse:"Would you like to hold your Son first ?"

Nick:"Of course"

Leanne smiles at her healthy Children and can't stop thinking about what to do with Nick.

Nurse:"So you have any names?"

Leanne:"Not really"

Nurse:"I'll leave you two alone then"

Leanne:"Thank you"

Nick:"What happened with Kylie"

Leanne:"I don't want to know"

Nick:"What? Why not?"

Leanne:"The kids are my main priority"

Nick:"Where do I fit in?"

Leanne:"Your their Dad, to me, I don't know anymore"

Nick:"I love you more than anything, when you went for surgery I was terrified"

Leanne:"Not enough to restrain from Kylie though"

Nick:"I am sorry, shall I move out?"

Leanne:"No need, once I've named the twins I'm leaving Weatherfield."

Nick:"No, you can't"

Leanne:"What you going to do? Strangle me till I stay? Sleep with Kylie so much that I stay?"

Nick:"No, we've got children together. Simon included, you can't just up sticks and go"

Leanne:"Watch me"

Nick:"Leanne(Grabs her arm) you are not going, I love you and I need you here, with me"

Leanne:"Get off"

Nick:"Not unless you stay"

Leanne:"Your serious?"

Nick:"Leanne, me without you is like Roy without Hayley. Elizabeth without Phillip. Ken without Deirdre . Your my best friend and my soulmate, don't leave me."

Leanne:"Wow, nice cliché"

Nick:"Leanne, don't do this"

Leanne:"Don't do what? React because you cheated on me with David's Wife?"

Nick:"Just hear me out, I did it because I thought you were going back to Peter"

Leanne:"Oh that makes it alright does it?"

Nick:"Your not a Saint yourself"

Leanne:"I never said I was, you're changing the subject"

Nick:"Stay, don't go"

**PLEASE REVIEW. SO MUCH MORE DRAMA AHEAD, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. I DON'T KNOW WHEN THIS STORY WILL END! THERE'S LOADS MORE AHEAD!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Determined**

Back to Nick's perspective, the other chapters have been 3rd person. Now its Nick.

We'd chosen our children's name's our little boy was called Ben Brian Tilsley, Leanne chose our little girls name, Penelope Katie Tilsley.

Leanne and I entered our house. She headed upstairs and started unpacking and washing clothes. I cradled my Son and Daughter in my arms. I needed a way to keep Lee here but how was I going to do it?

Stella, I needed to talk to her, I had a plan. I just needed her help.

Stella: (knocks on front door)

Leanne: (Opens door) "Hi, what's up?"

Stella:"Do you fancy dinner tonight?"

Leanne:"Yeah, oh wait, I can't leave the twins"

Stella:"I've spoken to Gail, she and Audrey are looking after them"

Leanne:"Oh, then yeah! Ooh, you know what, I'll even go to Maria and get me hair done"

Stella:"Great, meet you at about 8?"

Leanne:"Yeah, fab"

Stella:"Bye love"

Leanne entered the Restaurant. She spoke to the waiter.

Waiter:"Good evening Madam, table for one?"

Leanne:"No two"

Waiter:"Name?"

Leanne:"Er, probably under Stella Price"

Waiter:"No sorry"

Leanne:"Okay, try Leanne Tilsley?"

Waiter:"Sorry no, I do have a booking under Nick Tilsley though"

Nick gets up from the table and walks over to Leanne and the waiter

Leanne:"Of course you do"

Nick:"Surprise"

Leanne heads to the door. Nick stands in front of her.

Leanne:"Get out the way"

Nick:"No, look, we can have dinner"

Leanne:"I don't want dinner with you"

Nick:"At least stay for a glass of wine"

Leanne:"Fine"

After an evening of dinner and drinks Leanne and Nick are very drunk.

At around 11 they arrive home. Nick heads to the Living Room to sleep on the couch.

Leanne:"Where you going?"

Nick:"To bed?"

Leanne:"But I've got more booze"

Nick:"Alright then"

After a few more drinks they are extremely drunk.

Leanne drunkenly kisses Nick. He kisses her back.

**WILL LEANNE LEAVE NICK? REVIEW AND YOU'LL BE ABLE TO FIND OUT!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hangover From Hell**

Nick and Leanne slept together and are on the couch under a blanket.

Nick wakes up and notices that he and Leanne are together.

Leanne: (Yawns) Looks at what's around her, she sees Nick.

Nick:"What's wrong?"

Leanne:"My hangover and the fact we slept together"

Nick:"I have a hangover but I'm glad we've done what we did"

Leanne:"I'm not" (Starts getting clothes on)

Nick:"I'm sorry"

Leanne:"I'm going Today so, it's a good way to say goodbye"

Leanne exits the room

Nick:"I don't want it to be goodbye"

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	15. Chapter 15

**You're still the one**

Everyone has gathered to wave Leanne off. Nick pulls Leanne over and begs her not to go. She says she will anyway.

Nick doesn't want Leanne to leave him. He decides he won't let this marriage end without putting up a fight.

Nick:"She can't go"

Stella:"She wants a fresh start because you cheated"

Gail:"Give him a break, he's just lost his wife and Children"

Eva:"Through his own doing!"

Gloria:"Men eh, can't live with em can't be with them"

Nick:"I'm not letting her go without a fight"

Stella:"What?"(Surprised)

Nick:"I'm going to the Airport to stop her"

Eva:"Oh my god"

Nick:"Yes, I love her and my Children so much, I'm going to stop her"(Runs to the car)

Gloria:"Run Nick Run!"

Gail:"He's not bloody Forest Gump"

Eva:"He needs to be"

Nick gets in the Car. Eva and Stella get in too.

Nick is driving extremely fast. They arrive at the airport.

Nick:"Which flight is she on?"

Eva:"She said she was going to Australia to stay with Janice"

Stella:"Is it that one?"(Stella points at a flight that's in half an hour)

Nick:"My God it is"

Nick rushes over to the flight attendant

Flight attendant:"How may I help you sir?"

Nick:"Flight to Australia"

Flight attendant:"That's £660 please"

Nick:"Okay" (Hands over money)

Eva:"Aren't we coming?"

Stella:"Eva!"

Eva:"Wanna see what appens"

Nick:"Fine, three tickets"

Flight attendant:"1980 pounds please"

Nick:"Okay, here"

Flight attendant:"Enjoy your flight"

Nick runs up the escalator whilst Stella and Eva slowly walk.

Stella:"Nick! Flight 89006 to Australia its boarding now!"

Eva:"Mum there's practically steam coming off his legs!"

Nick runs to the Gate and is stopped by guards.

Guard:"Sorry mate, you can't come through"

Nick:"You don't understand, my wife is going to leave me"

Guard:"Aw(Sarcastically) Well I'll let you through then, not!"

Nick:"Leanne,Leanne(Shouting)

Nick shrugs the guard off and runs to Leanne.

Leanne:"Nick, what you doing here?"

Nick:"Stopping you from leaving" Pulls her out of the queue

Leanne:"What?"(Shocked)

Nick:"Don't leave me"

Leanne:"Oh my god"(Still in shock)

Leanne does a double take and sees Stella and Eva with the twins.

Stella and Eva wave.

Leanne:"I'm not going to forget what you did, ever, it'll be a cloud over our lives"

Nick:"Forgetting I ever existed won't help"

Leanne:"It'll be a start"

Leanne walks towards the Gate

Nick:"No" (Grabs Leanne's arm)

Leanne:"Nick, stop it"

Nick let's go of Leanne and she and the Twins board the Plane

Nick walks towards the Door of the Airport and goes in his to get his Car Key out of his pocket and finds the picture of him and Leanne on their wedding day...

Stella and Eva come over and see a devastated Nick.

Eva:"Let's go home"

When they arrive home its around 9 'o' clock. The sky was black. Nick got out of the Car and headed to the front door. He heard a plane fly by and looks at it. He knows that's Leanne's flight.

A Taxi pulls up in front of the Medical Centre. The passenger opens the door. Nick spots the Taxi and stares. Leanne steps out. She sees Nick and he sees her. They run towards each other and Kiss passionately.

Leanne:"No more lies now"

Nick:"Never, I'd be too afraid to lose you"

Leanne:"I love you"

Nick and Leanne kiss again...

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	16. Chapter 16

**Leanne's Baby Daddy**

The next morning Leanne was downstairs in her dressing gown making a cup of tea. Nick comes in quietly and wraps his arms around her waist.

Nick:"Good morning"(Arms around her waist, kisses her neck)

Leanne:"Sleep well?"

Nick:"Fantastic"

Leanne:"Me too"

Nick:"So, shall we go tell everyone the good news?"

Leanne:"Good news? I made a cup of tea, its not rocket science"

Nick:"I meant us"

Leanne:"Defiantly"(kisses Nick)

Nick and Leanne headed into the Bistro hand in hand. The twins in the buggy(Nick pushing the buggy)

Gail:"Leanne?!"

Leanne:"Haha, Surprise"

Kylie:"Leanne, I'm so glad your back!"

Leanne ignores Kylie.

Gail:"How are my little ones?"

Nick:"Fine, glad to be back at home with their Mummy and Daddy"

Eva, Stella and Gloria enter the Bistro

Eva:"Leanne?"

Leanne:"Hi!"(Hugs Eva)

Stella:"I thought you had gone!"

Gloria:"Ooh, you two together again?"(Sounding hopeful)

Nick:"Yes, and neither of us will mess it up ever again"

Stella:"Aaww"

Gloria:"Ooh, can we take the little ones out for the day?"

Leanne:"Yeah, okay, if its no trouble?"

Eva:"No its not!"(Cooing over the twins)

Kylie and Leanne struggle to work in the same place.

Kylie:"Leanne, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Leanne:"Yeah, just let me check Nick is nowhere around, case it ends badly and you sleep with him again"

Kylie:"Look, I'm so sorry for everything I did"

Leanne:"Premature labour, causing me to have my appendix removed and sleeping with my Husband. You make Karl look like a Saint"

Kylie:"I'm sorry, I hoped we could be friends again"

Leanne:"No, forget it"(Leanne walks off)

Audrey enters the Bistro and is gobsmacked to see Nick and Leanne behind the counter of the Bistro together.

Audrey:"Ooh, this looks promising!"

Nick:"Defiantly!"

Leanne:"It is certainly promising, were back together"

Audrey:"Yay!"

Nick and Leanne laugh.

That night; Gloria, Stella and Eva insist on looking after the twins.

Nick and Leanne head home and arrive at the door...

Nick:"Do we not need to pick up the twins?"

Leanne:"No, Mum's got em"

Nick:"Oh, shall we go back to wo..."

Leanne interrupts Nick and kisses him.

They continue kissing...

**PLEASE REVIEW. CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY, COLD AS ICE.**


	17. Chapter 17

**L.I.F.E G.O.E.S O.N**

Its December now and Nick and Leanne are planning the twins first Christmas on the couch at their House.

Nick:"Guueess What?"

Leanne:"What?"(Un enthusiastically)

Nick:"I've got an idea for Christmas"

Leanne:"Oh aye, go on"

Nick:"Why don't we have Christmas Dinner in the Bistro?"

Leanne:"Yeah, both families"

Nick:"Yes, its David's Birthday too"

Leanne:"Okay then, shall I cook?"

Nick:"Er, why don't we get the Chef to do it?"

Leanne:"What's that supposed to mean!"

Nick:"Nothing! Don't want you having to do all the work on Christmas Day"

Leanne:"Okay, as long as your sure"

Nick:"Positive"

Christmas Day arrived and Leanne and Nick gave their Children their presents.

(Including Simon)

Dinner at the Bistro was lovely everyone enjoyed themselves.

Although David was struggling to forget what Kylie had done. Especially as it was with Nick. Deep down Leanne was still unable to trust Nick, it was only a matter of time before all her feelings came out.

**PLEASE REVIEW. THANKS! CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY, COLD AS ICE...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Happy Birthday Nick**

Nick's 33rd Birthday came, Nick was downstairs making baby milk with Ben in his arms. Leanne came in with Penelope she(Penelope) had a Card in her tiny hands. The card read "Daddy", Nick's present was in the Bistro.

Leanne: (Opens the Living Room door)

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday Daddy happy birthday to you!"

Nick:"Agh, no! Not my birthday"

Leanne:"Well Penelope and Ben have a card for Daddy"

Nick:"Do they?"(Talking to the Kids)

Leanne:"Ew, Penelope don't chew it!"

Leanne and Nick laugh

Nick enters the bistro and everyone jumps out.

Everyone:"SURPRISE"

Nick:"Ahhhh"(in a girlie scream)

Leanne and Nick were stood behind the bar together...

Leanne:"Were you surprised?"

Nick:"Didn't you hear my girlie scream?"

Leanne:"Little bit, yeah"(giggling)

Everyone:"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1. HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Nick and Leanne kiss.

Karl had been a quiet part in everyone's lives recently. Stella called time on their relationship. He wanted revenge.

**PLEASE REVIEW, THANKS**


	19. Chapter 19

2014

Killer January

Karl had been quiet for a while. He was plotting an attack on Leanne again.

Leanne was headed to work at the Bistro. Suddenly out of nowhere Karl appears in his Van, grabs Leanne and puts his Hand over her mouth and eyes. Karl shoves her in his Van.

Karl drives to an abandoned Warehouse . Leanne screaming in the back.

He finds Leanne in the back. Grabs her and puts her in the Warehouse. She sees Eva is tied up next to her on her right. Stella and Gloria on her left. They were all going to die...

Each Price/Tilsley family member's life was in danger. Leanne had children to think about.

Karl:"Who do you want to live and who is going to die?"

Stella:"All of them survive"

Karl:"Only one can survive"

Stella:"Then I choose Leanne"

Karl:"No, she needs to suffer"

Stella:"Leanne, Eva and Mum all need to survive"

Karl:"Not gonna happen"

All Women turn and look at each other in fear...

Stella:"Karl, let them go, I should be the one who needs to pay"

Leanne, Eva and Gloria are all tied with ropes around their neck,legs and mouth.

Back at the Bistro Leanne hasn't shown up for work and Gail is still looking after the twins.

Leanne's phone rings. She manages to accept the call but Karl kicks the phone away.

Nick phones the Police and they track the family down to the abandoned Warehouse. Karl is surrounded by the Police. Karl continues to torture the Women by Kicking and abusing them. He also says time is running out for one of them...

Many residents of the Street were stood outside the Warehouse, including...

Nick

Jason

David

Kylie

Rob

Gail

The warehouse was full of Ale and Spirits. Karl had a cigarette lighter and dropped it on the ground. The Warehouse suddenly was filled with flames. Leanne was trying to undo the ropes that were wrapped around her. Karl hit her hard and she fell to the ground. Stella,Eva and Gloria watching on in horror. The building is suddenly burning and Nick,Jason,David and Rob rush in to save everyone.

The flames continued to rise. Nick battled through them to find Leanne.

Nick:"Leanne"(Shouting whilst dodging flames)

Nick found Gloria,Eva and Stella.

Nick untied them and shouted for Jason,David and Rob to come in and take them to safety.

Nick:"Jason, you take Stella. Rob take Eva and David you get Gloria. I'll try find Leanne"

Jason:"Kay mate"

Rob:"Come on"(Slings Eva over his shoulder)

David:"Gloria, come on we need to get out of here"

Gloria:"No! We can't leave Leanne. Karl battered her to the ground"

Leanne was fine and trying to hide from Karl. But, he'd found her...

Karl:"You Leanne, I can't wait to end your life. Your always sat up on your high horse and now you'll die as the scum you are"

Leanne:"No, no,no"

There's a balcony that Karl and Leanne are on upstairs inside the Warehouse.

Karl Pushes Leanne and she's hanging off the balcony. Nick hears her screaming and rushes to where she's stood. Karl kicks Leanne off and she falls into Nick's arms. They both fall to the floor into flames.

As Gloria,Eva and Stella are safe outside the Warehouse explodes, then the roof collapses...

Leanne and Nick awoke and found that the roof had collapsed on Karl. Nick and Leanne tried to dig away out. Paul rushes in to save Nick,Leanne and Karl. Paul finds Karl and picks up the falling debris from on top of Karl. He's alive. Suddenly, Karl moves out of the way and grabs Paul back into the rubble and runs to escape.

"Got ya"Karl said as he grabbed Leanne unbeknown to him Nick was there.

"Aaaah"Screamed Leanne

Nick:"Not this time" Nick punches Karl and he falls to the floor

Nick and Leanne escape through a hole.

Leanne's battered and bruised and covered in ash. Leanne falls to the ground. The ambulance takes Nick and Leanne away to Hospital...

Nick had cut his hand and bruises covered his body. The doctors still wouldn't let him see Leanne. Waiting was dreadful. He saw the calender. It was January 9th this time last year they got back together. He looked down at his hands and saw his wedding ring. He stroked it, Leanne had put that ring on his finger. His Wife, his soulmate, his best friend, the love of his life and the mother of his Children.

The Platt and Price family arrived in the Hospital to see Nick and Leanne.

Gail:"How are you love?"(Puts arm around Nick)

Nick:"Totally lost"

Eva:"Your in the hospital, that's solved that problem"

Audrey:"Think he meant without Leanne and the Kids"

Eva:"I knew that"

Gloria:"Sure ya did"

David:"Can we see Leanne?"

Kylie:"Yeah, can we?"

Nick:"I haven't even seen her myself yet, I don't know if she's alive"

Doctor:"Hello, Mr Tilsley"

Nick:"Nick please"

Doctor:"Well Nick, you seem healthy now, would you like to see your..."

Nick:"Yes"

Doctor:"Scan"

Nick:"Oh,no my wife, Leanne Tilsley"

Doctor:"Ah, er, I'm afraid she can't have visitors" The doctor leaves the room.

Gloria:"Guess he answered your question"

Nick:"Hardly"

Stella:"Okay, we'll wait with you then"

Nick:"Stuff it, I'm going to find her"(Nick storms out of the room)

He heads to the Nurse in the front reception followed by all the family members.

Nick:"I'm looking for my wife"

Male Nurse:"Aren't we all"

Nick:"Leanne Tilsley. Don't just stand there you fool, find Leanne Tilsley."

Male Nurse:"Alright,alright, Room 18 in ITCU"

Nick:"Finally"

Nick finds the room and opens the door. He's horrified to find Leanne with tons of tubes and oxygen tubes. A doctor drags Nick out.

Karl is healthy like Nick but has cut his arms badly. Karl sneaks into Leanne's room and starts to fiddle with her oxygen tubes. Suddenly Leanne wakes up, he runs for the door and has a heart attack and collapses and hits the floor. Dying instantly. Karl was dead, gone for good. Nurses rush over and try to save him but its no good, he's long gone...


	20. Chapter 20

**Maybe May**

Leanne and Nick were at home with their Kids. Leanne was settled and healthy again. Nick had a big question to ask Leanne. Did she want another baby?

He did. Although, it may be soon for her. He didn't want to frighten her.

Nick and Leanne were having dinner in the Bistro. It was time to ask Leanne.

Nick:"As much as I love the kids, isn't it lovely to not have to stress about them?"

Leanne:"Oh yeah, defiantly"

Nick: (Reaches across the table) "Would you like more?"

Leanne:"Ooh yeah, get another bottle of Pinot"

Nick:"No, More kids"

Leanne:"I only gave birth to the twins in October, crikey!"

Nick:"Yeah, I know, I wasn't meaning right now because hopefully by the time we have three children the twins will be 1"

Leanne:"Woah! Time out! Do you have any idea how much labour hurts?"

Nick:"No, but I'll support you through every step of the pregnancy"

Leanne:"Can't we wait a little bit first?"

Nick:"Well, no"

Leanne:"I'm going home"

Leanne exits the Bistro. Peter asks her to come in for a Coffee. She agrees.

Peter:"So how's parenting and married life?"

Leanne:"Fine, and you?"

Peter:"Alright but, I want you back, not Carla"

Peter comes close towards Leanne to kiss her.

Leanne:"What the hell are you doing?"

Peter:"Come on Leanne? You don't want me back?"

Leanne:"No! I don't!"

Leanne exits and rushes towards Nick who's locking up the Bistro and kisses him. She pulls him back to the house still kissing. Peter watches from his window.

The next morning Nick and Leanne were both very satisfied in the Bistro even David commented.

Leanne was grinning behind the bar.

Nick was humming a nice tune. Leanne heads into the Bistro Kitchen.

David:"God, someone got lucky last night"

Nick:"What?! No(sarcastically) what gives you that idea?"

David:"Well, you're both smiling like the Cheshire Cat that's why!"

Nick:"Mum the Mad-Hatter?"

David:"Haha,no her and Gran are Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dum, both fell for slimy Lewis"

Nick:"Yeah, blind as well as soft!"

Leanne: Comes out from the Kitchen "What are you two laughing at?"

David:"Nothing, oh Sugar Daddy? I mean Nick do you want us to have the twins for you Tomorrow?"

Nick:"Haha, okay, if you don't mind"

David leaves its just Leanne and Nick

Leanne:"Sugar daddy?"

Nick:"Sorry, David being daft"

Leanne puts her arms over his shoulders

Leanne:"Don't be, I like it"

Gail:"What do you like?"

Leanne:"Your hair"

Gail:"Thanks!"

**Please review, thanks**


	21. Chapter 21

l

_ Two years _

Crikey, it had been two years today since Nick proposed. Time had flown so quickly. Hopefully in a year's time things in our marriage will be just as good. I needed my hair done Today. The kids would have to come with me. Besides Audrey hadn't seen them for awhile.

Leanne:"Audrey?" (Coming in through the door of the salon)

Audrey:"Oh, Leanne, how are you?"(Shouting from the back)

Leanne:"Fine thanks, how are you?"

Audrey:"Good, Maria!"

Maria:"Hiya Leanne. How's Penelope and Ben?"

Leanne:"Fine,can't leave them with Nick though, he's working"

Maria:"We've got lots of choccie biscuits so they will be occupied!"

Leanne:"Aw thanks"

My hair was done. Maria even curled it. I went to do my shift in the Bistro and everyone stared at me. Hopefully it was a good thing! Nick came out the kitchen and looked gob smacked to see me!

Nick:"Excuse me? What did you do to my wife?"

Leanne:"You left her in 1998"

Nick:"Fair enough"

Leanne:"Oh, Mum said she wants to take the twins out for the evening. She didn't say where"

Nick:"Great, now I've got you all to myself"(Puts his arms around her waist)

Leanne:"Simon?"

Nick:"Its Friday, he'll be with Peter"

Leanne:"Oh, forgot, with everything that's happened"(picks up a tray of glasses)

Nick:"See you in a minute"

Gail:"God, you two make it obvious that love is not dead"

Nick:"Who rattled your cage?"

Leanne:"Evening Gail"

Gail:"Evening"


	22. Chapter 22

** Could it be?**

I stood up with one hand resting on the kitchen sink. It couldn't, could it? The pregnancy test said Positive I can't be. There was a knock at the front door. I had to hide the test, it was in my bag.

I came to the door...

Leanne:"What? Dad, oh my god"

Les:"Surprise, can I come in?"

Leanne:"Er,yeah, why don't you come to the bistro. Nick's got the twins?"

Les:"Yeah,alright then"

I suddenly realised. Les didn't know I was in touch with Stella. Oops, I was bound to get my fingers burnt now...

I opened the inside door to the Bistro.

Nick:"Hiya,love. LES?!"

Les:"Nicholas, good to see you"

Nick:"You too"

Penelope and Ben toddle over.

Ben:"Mumma" I picked my son up and gave him a cuddle. Dad looked eager to hold his Grandson. Nick picked up Penelope, she rested nicely on his arm. She seemed to be helping Nick take orders even though she's 13 months old.

Nick and I stood behind the bar while Dad sat with the kids on one of the sofa's in the corner...

Nick:"Did you know he was coming?"

Leanne:"Is this the face of someone in the know?"

Nick:"He's not going to be pleased to see your Mum is he?"

Leanne: (Buries head in hands) "Urggh"

Later in the day, Nick and Les went for a walk with the twins. Leanne and Gail were left alone in the bistro.

Gail:"Would you like me to get your stuff for you?"

Leanne:"Yeah go on"

Leanne heads into the kitchen and Gail gets Leanne's bag and coat down. Leanne's bag falls on the floor and the contents lands on the floor. Gail collects the items from Leanne's bag and finds the pregnancy test just as I entered the room.

Gail:"You're pregnant?"

Leanne:"Yeah"

Gail:"Does Nick know?"

Leanne:"No, he's oblivious"

Gail:"When are you going to tell him?"

Leanne:"Once me Dad leaves again"

Gail:"What if that doesn't happen?"

Leanne:"When he finds out about Stella he will."

Gail:"Tell him, it'll eat you up if you don't. What if you lose it again?"

Leanne:"Fine,I'll tell him"

At home, Leanne was cooking Nick's favourite dinner and was planning on breaking her pregnancy news to him. There was a knock on the door, it sounded like the person was using their fist. I panicked and grabbed a knife and headed to the door. I opened it slowly, it was my Dad, great, he'd seen Mum. Awkward.

Les:"Why didn't you tell me?!"

Leanne:"Didn't think you'd care!"

Les:"That cow abandoned us and now you've turned into a doormat and let her into your life"

Leanne:"We all make mistakes Dad"

Les:"Did you not try and get rid of her?"

Leanne:"No because I've grown up wondering who she is and now I know"

Les:"Tek it she was at the Birth of the twins then?"

Leanne:"Yes, you had the chance but you chose an holiday in Las bloody Vegas!"

Les:"You call working a holiday? Blimey you and Nicholas must really enjoy work"

Leanne:"Its Nick"

Les:"What?"

Leanne:"Stop calling him Nicholas, its Nick"

Les:"Whatever"

The front door is opened by Nick. Stella is also there behind Nick pushing the twins in their buggy. They are fast asleep.

Stella:"Hiya love, Nick said you'd want the twins back now so I thought I'd... LES?"

Les:"Oh, you remembered"

Nick:"Awwkwardd"

Leanne:"Does anyone want a drink?"

Nick:"Yeah, I'll put the kettle on"

Leanne:"Look, if not for my sake but for the sake of Ben and Penelope could you not call a truce?"

Stella:"If he will?"

Les:"Get stuffed, you abandoned me and your daughter. A Cup of PG tips and a gossip isn't going to sort anyting"

Leanne:"Then fine, argue like babies but don't expect a part in your Grand-children's lives, both of you"

Nick:"Maybe you should go"

Les:"Leanne?"

Leanne is stood with her back to everyone by the sink.

Stella:"I'm sorry love"

Stella leaves shortly followed by Les.

Outside, Les grabs Stella by her wrists...

Stella:"Ow, get off"

Les:"No, now listen, my daughter wants nothing more to do with you"

Stella:"Our daughter and that's her decision Les,not yours"

Les:"Back off" Let's go of Stella.

At home...

Nick:"You okay?"

Leanne: (Still by the sink) "Now of all times for them to start fighting"

Nick:"I know"

Leanne:"No, you don't"

Nick:"Why?"

Leanne:"I'm"

The door knocks. Its Eva, wanting to talk to Leanne about Les.

After a shouting match with Eva, a fed up Leanne goes to bed.

In the bistro, Leanne is struggling to work and ends up throwing a drink over Carla. Nick asks what's up with her and she explains that her Dad is getting to her.

Carla:"What were you doing at Peter's a few months ago?"

Leanne:"Why do you care?"

Carla:"I'm his fiancee, I deserve to know"

Leanne:"He tried it on with me, if you must know"

Carla:"As if! Peter wouldn't have you back in a month of sunday's"

Leanne:"Not what he said"

Carla:"Your a liar, Nick's the poor bloke who has to live with you now. Poor begger"

Leanne:"Shut it"

Carla:"Leave my fiancee alone"

Leanne:"Tell him to bugger off and leave me alone, otherwise he'll regret it"

Carla:"Leanne, you were a two bit brass when you were with Peter. You and Tilsley should be living in eternal bliss"

Leanne: (Throws wine over Carla)

Nick: "Carla, I'm sorry here's some more napkins"

Leanne: "Don't bother, she's an alchy, she'll practically lick it up"

Gail overheard and quizzed me on when I was telling Nick. I didn't know.

Gail:"He needs to know your pregnant"

Nick: (Comes out of the kitchen) "Who's pregnant?"

Gail: (Points at Leanne)

Leanne: (Guilty look on her face)

Nick:"Your pregnant?"

Leanne:"Er, yes"

Nick:"Are you sure?"

Leanne:"Do I look like I'm joking?"

Nick:"Do you know how far along you are?"

Leanne:"About a month I think"

Nick:"Oh"

Leanne:"You okay?"

Nick:"Erm" (Runs out of the Bistro)

Nick's in the Rovers with a pint sat alone.

Les enters the pub and rolls his eyes at Stella. He sits opposite Nick.

Les:"Nick, you alright?"

Nick:"Fine, just Leanne and I are having problems"

Les:"Oh, I don't wanna know"

Nick:"Not, that kind of problem"

Les:"Oh, so what is it"

Nick:"Leanne's pregnant"

Les:"I had no idea"

Nick:"Only you,me and Leanne know. I'd like to keep it that way too"

Les:"How come?"

Nick:"Everyone will make a fuss about it"

Leanne enters the Pub and doesn't see Nick. She walks over to Stella and asks her if she can talk to her. Nick sinks down into his seat.

**In the back room**

Stella: (Sits down at the table) "What's wrong love?"

Leanne: (closes the door) "I need to tell you something"

Stella:"Okay, you're worrying me a bit now"

Leanne:"I'm pregnant "

Stella:"Uhh, that's fantastic! Leanne I'm so happy for you!"

Leanne:"I don't think Nick wants it"

Stella:"Oh love"

Leanne: (Bursts into tears) "This is a nightmare

Stella:"How did Nick react?"

Leanne:"He panicked and walked off"

Stella:"Oh, he'll come round"

Leanne:"He doesn't need to, I'm going for an abortion."

Stella:"No, you need to talk to him about it"

Leanne:"He doesn't want to"

Stella:"When you going for it?"

Leanne:"Bout an hour"

Stella:"Oh Leanne, don't"

Leanne:"Its my body"

Stella:"And Nick's baby"

Leanne:"That he doesn't want" (Gets up and leaves. She walks through the main part of the rovers and is in floods of tears. Nick sees her and she doesn't see him)

Stella:"Leanne, wait"(runs after her)

Nick: (Looks at Stella in question he walks over to her) "What's going on?"

Stella:"She's going for an abortion"

Nick:"WHAT?!"(Runs quickly out of the pub)

Leanne's taxi has already left the street.

To be continued...

**PLEASE REVIEW! WILL LEANNE ABORT HER BABY? WILL NICK STOP HER IN TIME? **


	23. Chapter 23

Third Time Lucky

**Nick burst into Streetcars.**

**Lloyd:"Woah, woah, woah! Slow down mate!"**

**Nick:"Where did you take Leanne?"**

**Lloyd:"What?"**

**Nick:"Where did you take Leanne?!"**

**Lloyd:"I can't tell you, customer privacy"**

**Nick:"Lloyd!"**

**Nick quickly opens the door. He reads the destination, it said "Samson Medical Clinic" **

**Lloyd:"Ey!"**

**Nick drives to the abortion clinic. He arrives at the centre and tries to get in...**

**Receptionist:"Afternoon sir how can I help yo..."**

**Nick:"My Wife, she's going to abort my..."**

**Nick sees Leanne through the glass door.**

**Nick:"Leanne(Shouting loudly) Leanne Leanne!"**

**Receptionist:"Sir, keep your voice down!"**

**Nick:"Its a medical centre not a library"**

**Nick jumps over the desk and tries to stop Leanne.**

**Nick:"Don't do it"**

**Leanne:"You don't want it!(Crying)**

**Nick:"I do, let's go home and talk"**

**Leanne:"No, no, I've made my mind up."**

**Nick:"Leanne"(Grabs her arm) **

**Leanne: (Shrugs Nick off her)**

**Doctor:"Leanne Tilsley?"**

**Leanne:"This way"**

**Nick's stood in the middle of the corridor. Tears fall down his face.**

**In the room, the doctor is going over the procedure. It was like 1999 all over again. She felt a sharp pain in her stomach. It wasn't the Baby, it was the guilt. **

**Doctor:"Have you ever had an abortion before? Mrs Tilsley?"**

**Leanne:"Sorry? Yes, once, this is my second time. Erm, I'm sorry(begins crying)I can't do it"**

**Doctor:"Pardon?"**

**Leanne:"I can't do it"(Rushes out of the room)**

**Leanne rushes out of the building in tears. Its pitch black and her breathing is heavy. Nick is stood by the door. Leanne didn't see him though.**

**Nick:"Leanne?"**

**Leanne: (Turns around) **

**Nick:"You didn't do it?"**

**Leanne:"No, I couldn't do it"**

**Nick:"I'm so relieved, Leanne... "**

**Leanne:"I needed to talk to you about it but I will have an abortion"**

**Nick:"You can't"**

**Leanne: (Crying more) "I have to"**

**Nick:"Why not?"**

**Leanne:"Kylie? You slept with her, its gonna live with us forever"**

**Nick:"I don't love her"**

**Leanne:"That's not what bothers me"(Shouting)**

**Nick:"It'll never happen again though!"**

**Leanne:"Why should I believe that?"**

**Nick:"Because its true!"**

**Leanne:"How would you feel if I slept with David?"(Still shouting)**

**Nick:"That's totally different!"**

**Leanne:"No, its not! You slept with your Sister-in law so if I'd slept with David you wouldn't care?"**

**Nick:"I would care! The point is, your having my baby and your planning on getting rid of it"**

**Leanne:"Its always about you"(walks off)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Changes**

Leanne:"Think I should move out"

Nick:"What? Why?"

Leanne:"Well, this marriage has no future"

Nick:"You're pregnant, its my baby, we've got a big future together"

Leanne:"Oh, don't worry, I'll sort that"

Nick:"Please, don't abort our baby. Please Leanne. Don't leave me"

Leanne:"Mum said I can move into the Rovers. You can see the kids whenever you want just don't bother me. We don't need to discuss this baby"(Points at stomach)

Nick:"I'm sorry"

Leanne's now moved into the Rovers with the kids. She's still not made her mind up about this new baby. Leanne's around 3 months pregnant. Christmas was dreadful. Nick hardly saw his wife and children. Les left for a few months to see Toyah.

Leanne was going to change the barrels in the cellar of the rovers. Les came in looking angry and wanting a fight with Stella. Leanne was feeling queasy and dizzy.

Les:"Oi, Stella. Can't believe you didn't try and sort Nick and Leanne's problems out. Instead you chose to stick your oar in and discuss the problems in the back room"

Stella:"That's not fair. They chose to split up"

Leanne:"Please, just stop it"

Les:"You don't need to worry about this Leanne"

Leanne:"Don't I?"

Stella:"Honestly love, I can handle this"

Les:"You abandoned us, now you're sticking your nose in Leanne's life, you don't deserve that title"

Stella: Punches Les

Leanne:"Aagh, no! Stop it!"

Les:"Right that's it!"

Les throws glasses off tables and throws the tables over. He then picks up a pint and throws it at Stella. He misses and it shatters against the wall.

Leanne storms out. As she stands outside the Rovers she feels dizzy and collapses on the floor. Nick comes out the Bistro and sees Leanne on the floor. Leanne is still unconscious. Nick drives to the hospital. The Doctors inform Leanne and Nick that the Leanne is safe and healthy. However they need an ultrasound to check that the baby is okay.

Doctor:"Well, Leanne, we need to check that your baby is in good health"

Leanne:"Okay, whatever you need to do"

The baby appears on the monitor. Leanne is refusing to look. Nick stands and looks confused at the scan.

Doctor:"Erm, I'll be back in a minute"

Nick: (Looks down at Leanne's stomach)

Nurse:"Hi, let's just take a look at what's going on in there"

The nurse moves the monitor along Leanne's stomach.

Nick:"Is there anything in there?"

Leanne who still isn't looking at the monitor is silently crying.

They'd lost their baby...

**Please Review, thanks! I'll update very soon!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Never Again**

Stella:"Leanne? You okay?" She asked as she entered Leanne's room in the hospital. Nick suddenly walked off.

Leanne was in floods of tears.

Leanne:"Its gone"(Crying more)

Stella:"What has? Nick?(Confused)

Leanne:"The baby(Crying even more) I've lost my baby"

Stella:"Oh Leanne"(Holds her in her arms)

Leanne:"Nick doesn't care, I know he doesn't love me. He wants Kylie"

Stella:"No Leanne, he does love you. He walked off because he's devastated that you've lost your baby"

Leanne:(Crying even more)

The next day, Leanne left the Hospital and was back in the rovers she was visited by Nick. Leanne sat in tears in the rovers back room, on the couch.

Nick:(Opens the door) "Leanne?"

Leanne:"What?"(Trying to look away)

Nick:(Walks over to Leanne and puts his arms around her)"Are you alright?"

Leanne:"What do you think?"

Nick:"I'm upset too"(Still holding onto her)

Leanne:"Bet Kylie isn't,she'll be glad"

Nick:"Why?"

Leanne:"Get her claws into you again"

Nick:"You don't get it, I hate Kylie. In fact I haven't spoken to her in months. Kimberley is David's, you know that. I'd never do anything like this again, I want you for life"

Leanne:"My point is there's always tomorrow, or the day after that"

Nick:"Yes, that we can be together in"

Leanne:"No, its over. For good"

Nick:"Leanne please"(Crouches down in front of her)

Leanne:"No, were on the grounds for divorce Nick"

Nick:"Divorce?"

Leanne:"Yes, divorce"

**Please review, thanks! Should Leanne forgive Nick? Unless I get 10 more reviews from different people I will not write anymore!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Vodka Madness**

I was so drunk. I sat in the Bistro and finished another shot. I had a Vodka too. Nick was telling me to go home. As if, I was staying out and enjoying myself. I clambered up onto the bar counter and shouted "Evening ladies and gents rest of your drinks are free on this idiot who owns the place"(Points at Nick). "Leanne get down" (Nick said angrily). "I'm not finished yet" I said in reply. "D'ya know? He cheated on me with his sister-in-law? Then got me pregnant too. I'm his ex-wife for those of you that haven't already established that". Nick looked angry now. He shouted to everyone "Sorry everyone this place is closed. Thank you for dining here tonight". I laughed and exclaimed loudly "That's what he said to Kylie". Nick told me to get down. I refused. He left me, at around 3. I passed out on the bar.

* * *

I quietly came into the Bistro quietly and saw Leanne, she'd passed out on the bar. She was out cold. I picked her up and carried her home. I put her down on the sofa and headed upstairs. I heard her stirring and went to check on her. She looked pale and I went over and asked her if she was alright. She just stared at me. The next thing I knew, we were in a deep kiss. She pulled away and ran for the front door. It was raining outside and she was running back to the pub. I managed to catch up with her and stopped her. "What just happened?" I said utterly confused. "Nothing" Leanne said and she continued walking.

I felt it inside me. I needed her back. She needed me. She just needed to realise it.

**Please review, do you want Leanne and Nick together again? Review and tell me! Thanks **


	27. Chapter 27

**More Than This**

At last, Friday. After a hellish week, I couldn't wait for the weekend. Nick had tried everything he could to get back with me. Each time I refused, even Eva tried to get me and him together again. I love my children now. Yet, every time I saw my husband, I couldn't help but cry inside. He didn't seem bothered though, he probably wanted me back so I could make the dinner and clean the house. My mind hadn't even processed divorce procedures, we did only split up 9 months ago. I did my hair and make-up as well as I could and decided to go out for the night with Eva. Unfortunately, Mum and Gail were working. Nick wasn't though.

Leanne entered the Bistro...

"You need to watch the kids" Leanne said hastily

"What? When?" Nick replied

"Tonight" Leanne said

"Oh, okay" Nick said, surprised

"Good, I'll drop them off at 7" Leanne shouted as she exited the packed restaurant

Leanne and Eva were in a club together dancing.

Eva: "I need to take you home" (Taking a shot out of Leanne's hand)

Leanne: "Oooh, Grandma"(Snatching it back)

Eva: "If you come home I'll buy you a bottle of Vodka"

Leanne: "Yeah, alright" (Stumbling out of the club)

Leanne and Eva arrive back on the street again. Leanne rushes out of the taxi and spots Nick's car. She clambers onto it. Meanwhile, Eva is distracted paying for the taxi.

Leanne: "Eevaa"(Chanting)

Eva: "Oh my god! Leanne get down! You mad cow!"(Running over)

Leanne: (Laughing) "I can't! I'm enjoying myself! Looking at the stars!"

Eva: "Right, you stay ere then"(Walks back to the pub)

Peter exits Dev's shop alone. He sees Leanne and gestures for her to get down. She slips and decides to get down.

Peter: "Right(Grabs her arms) let's get you back to the pub"

Leanne: (Shrugs him off) "Ger off"

Peter gets her into the pub and sits down on a barstool. Leanne necks a drink of solid Vodka. Peter also has one.

Peter: "Right come on, go to bed"

Leanne: "Go home, to Mrs Barlow"

Peter: "Go to bed Leanne"

Leanne: "No"

Peter: "You're such a stubborn drunk"

Leanne: "Yeah, and you're a foolish, reckless drunk. Not surprised Simon lives with me. You're a terrible dad"

Peter: "What?"(Gritting his teeth)

Leanne: "You're a dreadful dad, on the bright side, any man that commits to Carla end up dead within a year. Simon will be rid of you soon"

Peter grabs Leanne and pushes her against the wall, violently. Leanne's shaking. Peter's right in her face.

Leanne's on the floor of the Rovers in tears, shaking. Peter's exiting the door of the pub, he stands outside of the Rovers and has a cigarette. Leanne grabs her phone from the floor, whilst shaking and flicks through her contacts, she rings Nick.

"Please, come, please" She whispered shakily down the phone.

A few minutes later, Nick entered the pub, "What happened?" he said, bending down to speak to Leanne. "P, p, Peter, he raped me" she said shaking still. Nick wrapped his arms around Leanne. He stares into the distance in shock.

**PLEASE REVIEW. SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING RECENTLY, WILL UPDATE COLD AS ICE SOON!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Thanks for the reviews, really appreciate it! Please keep reviewing and I'll keep writing! It takes hours to write but minutes to review! Thanks!**

**Confessions**

I sat with Leanne in my arms for hours. She was shaking so much. Eva and Stella came into the main bar. Leanne still staring into space. Stella gestured at Leanne, I came over, she needed to know what happened...

Nick :"She rang me at about 11 last night"

Stella :"Why? We were here, although, we did go out for a bit at 10 but we were back at 12?"

Eva :"She's not desperate y'aknow she can cope without ya"

Nick :"It was Peter(In a whisper) he's, he raped her"

Eva tilts her head around Nick and sees Leanne in tears

Eva :"Oh Leanne"(Rushes over and hugs Leanne)

Leanne :(Crying even more)

Nick :"Lee, shall we go home? Get the kids?"

Stella :"Have you not called the police?"

Nick :"Well, no"

Eva :"Eh? Why?

Nick: "Eva, come here"

Eva let's go of Leanne and walks over to Nick. Him, Stella and Eva go into the back room.

Nick :"She's not started talking yet, I've spent most of the night making sure she's okay. If she won't even speak to us, imagine the reception the Police will get."

Eva :"Why didn't ya tell us?"

Nick :"For obvious reasons"

Stella :"Look, she needs to go to the Police about it. What if it happens again?"

Nick :"It won't"

Eva :"You're hoping it won't"

Stella :"Look, if you need any help, you know, with the kids I'm here"

Nick :"Thanks, I think I'll take her now "

Stella :"Where are the twins?"

Nick :"With Mum"

Stella :"Right, I'll go and get them"

Eva :"Er, what about me?"

Stella :"You can help me, with your niece and nephew"

Eva :"Oh great, I'm now a babysitter"

Nick :"Thanks, Eva, glad you care about your sister"

Nick exits the back room, into the main bar.

Nick :"Leanne? Leanne , I'm going to take you to the Police Station, okay?"

Leanne :"Yes, okay"(Sounding weak)

Nick :"Come on then"

Leanne wobbles out of the Rovers. Nick is right behind Leanne.

In the Police Station...

Police Detective :"So, Mrs Tilsley, can you tell us what happened?"

Leanne :"I, er, I went out for the night with my sister. I came home quite drunk and my ex-husband and I had an argument, I said some hurtful things. He grabbed me and he, (breaks down into tears) raped me"

Detective :"Ex?"

Nick :"Yeah, Peter Barlow, write that down"

Detective :"And you are?"

Leanne :"Husband"

Detective :"Former or?"

Nick :"Fo..."

Leanne :"Present"

Nick looks at Leanne.

Detective :"Where does Mr Barlow live?"

Leanne :"The flat above Barlow's Bookies, Coronation Street"

Detective :"Is there anything else I need to know?"

Leanne :"No"

Outside the station...

Nick :"You okay?"

Leanne :"Not really"

Nick :"I understand"

Leanne :"I just want to go home to be honest"

Nick :"Course, I'll take you back to the pub"

Leanne :"No, home"

Back on the street...

Nick helps Leanne out of the car. Nick sees Peter. "Oi, Tilsley, worming your way in already I see" Peter shouted across the street.

"Pathetic, someone ought to teach him a lesson" Nick said quietly. "Yeah, and that person's not you" Leanne said in return. Leanne entered the house and fell to the sofa. She fell asleep. Nick left the house quietly, he was going to see Peter.

Nick burst in through the Bookie's door.

Nick :"I want a word with you"

Peter :"What for? Tips on worming your way into Leanne's life again?"

Nick :"You, you disgust me. I could kill you."

Peter :"Why's that? Does she still love me?"

Nick :"You know what, you raped my wife"

Peter comes round to Nick. He gets in his face.

Peter :"Only because I'm the bigger man"

Nick punches Peter and throws him to the floor. Peter follows Nick out of the Bookie's and throws him straight into Audrey's Salon's window. The window smashes. Nick and Peter continue their brawl. Only for David and Owen to pull them apart. Nick heads home and finds Leanne sat staring into space, shaking again. There's an empty bottle of wine on the table too. Leanne turns around and sees Nick's face covered in blood. Leanne rushes over. "Oh my god, what happened?" She said. "Gave Barlow a good telling off" Nick replied. "Come here, let me clean you up" Leanne said, whilst leading him over to the kitchen table. Leanne managed to clean some blood of Nick's hand. She tried cleaning the blood from his head. They looked into each-other's eyes for a moment. Both of them felt it. They needed each-other. Desperately. Urgently. Nick leaned in, Leanne leaned in. Their lips were suddenly locked together. They knew it, they were together again...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

Please Review, thanks. Updating soon.


	29. Chapter 29

Fatal Attraction

I held tight onto her, we both stood up at the same time, lips locked together. I had my hands wrapped tight around her back, her hands gently placed on the back of my hand. I spun her around and pushed her against the wall, I was never letting her go.

The next morning I woke up, the bed felt

different, it smelt different. I could feel the bed was warmer than normal, it even smelt sweeter. My finger's were interlocked with someone else's, I looked and saw Leanne sleeping peacefully. "Hi" she said after she suddenly waking up. "Hi" I said as I leaned in to kiss Leanne.

After a long day at work, I came home to find Leanne sat at the Kitchen table, she looked desperate to talk. She gestured for me to grab a chair, as I sat down, worry clearly appeared on my face. "I want to be with you, so, so badly. It's just I'm going to take Peter to court, if I'm in a relationship, it'll look really bad, so. I think you know where this is going?" Leanne said, her voice sounded tainted by misery. "It doesn't have to be like that" I said, desperate not to lose her again, especially to Peter Barlow. "Unless we have a relationship in secret I doubt it will work" she said, sounding truly devastated. "I will do anything, secret relationship, affair, whatever you want to call it, I'll do it". "Really?" She said, shocked at my admission. "Leanne (picks up her hands and holds them) I've never been more certain, the last 9 months and 18 days without you have been hell. I'm not about to lose you again. Especially because of Peter. You're my wife and the mother of my children, I'm going to be by your side no matter what". Leanne suddenly moved closer towards me and kissed me. The whole world could have gone by and we wouldn't have noticed...

Please review, thanks!


	30. Chapter 30

Battle Scar

5 weeks had past since the fight with Peter, the cut on my head had slowly faded, shame Peter hadn't. Carla said that it was "utter nonsense" and that Peter "would never lay a finger on Leanne" when he was arrested. However the trial has now been set for the 19th of November 2015. Previously, that day was seen as the day me and Leanne split up because I'd proposed, however the week became so much better as Leanne and I got engaged. Now, the week will have a totally different meaning, Peter is declared innocent or announced as a rapist. Me and Leanne were able to hide our budding relationship. Although, I constantly said to everyone how I would be in court with Leanne, after all, I am her husband.

I came home from work and found Leanne sat in tears on the sofa, had she seen Peter? What was going on, were the kids okay?

"Leanne?" I said as I carefully wrapped my arms around her. "No" she said as she moved to look at me. "Okay, are you having doubts about us?" I said, trying to be understanding. "No, I've never needed you more than I do right now" She said tearfully, her make up running down her face like torrential rain on a window. "Leanne, what is it?" I said, as I came round to sit next to her. "I can't do this" She muttered as she got up and walked towards the door she then attempted to run down the street towards the pub. I was right behind her in hot pursuit. "Leanne! Wait" I said as I pulled her back and held onto her wrists gently, "What!" she said sounding devastated, "What the hell is wrong with you? Did Peter do anything else to you that I don't know about?" I suddenly exploded with rage at her, I didn't mean to, I was just so worried about her. "I'm going to see my Mum" She said calmly in return. "Oh-no, your not, not like this anyway" I said trying to reason with her. "Why? Eh? Why do you give two-hoots?" She said venting her rage at me, many people stopping and staring, they'd not seen Leanne for weeks. "Because I love you and I'm trying to make sure you're okay and Peter doesn't hurt you ever again" I said, my voice sounding hoarse from all the shouting. "If you love me, you would just leave me alone, okay?". She shouted sounding exasperated. "No, if you don't tell me what's going on, I'll, I'll, throw myself off the roof of Underworld" I exclaimed, desperately. "Fine! I'm pregnant!" she bellowed, everyone hearing and gasping. And more importantly, Carla, stood mouth open, tears in her eyes on the doorstep of Underworld. "I'm pregnant" Leanne repeated, sounding horrified at the sound of her own voice. "No, no, you, you can't be" I murmured sounding distraught. "I am" She said, her face covered in soft, salty tears. Michelle came out of Underworld too, "Er, Girls! Back in please, you're not being payed to just watch a, Carla?!" She sounded shocked, moving in front of Carla, everyone was just as stunned as I was. They all knew what Peter had done, they struggled to believe Lee though. Now, there was far to much proof against Peter..


	31. Chapter 31

2 Father's

"Well Leanne, everything looks okay" the midwife explained as she gave Leanne her first scan. "You're 10 weeks pregnant now, your due date is the 1 July 2016. Although, as you know, that always changes, it could be July now and May next time. But definitely born late May" We left the hospital shortly after that. Norris saw us and came over, interrogating us on what had happened and why Leanne was pregnant. "Norris, crawl back under your rock" I said sternly to him as we entered the house. All of a sudden their was a knock at the door "That'll probably be Mum with the kids" Leanne shouted as I went to the door. As I opened it I was greeted by a police officer, "Mr Tilsley?" he asked. "Yes, that's me" "Can I come in please, it's about Peter Barlow". "Nick who is it?" Leanne said as she lay out on the couch. "Good afternoon Mrs Tilsley, I have some news regarding you're current case with Peter Barlow, there doesn't seem to be enough evidence of his crimes so..." "What?" she said, I could feel the tension in the room, you could practically slice it with a knife. "He's been released". I saw Leanne sit motionless for ages, in the end I had to speak to the officer and show him out when he left, he seemed nice enough anyway.

"Peter's been released" She said to Stella in the Bistro. "How can they do that?" Eva began to question Leanne now. "Not enough evidence to prove what he'd done" Leanne said, I could hear the misery in her voice. I had to chip in and help her, "Yeah but on Thursday it's the trial". "Oh yeah and what if they don't find any evidence?" She replied angrily, I could tell being pregnant and having a trial to go through wasn't a pleasant ordeal.

I felt worse for Carla, knowing that her beloved husband had done that, she hadn't seen him since his arrest. I bet when she found out about Leanne being pregnant it was the final nail in the coffin, or cell for Peter.

The trial is Tomorrow, or part one, I hope she won't be full term in court. By that point, I hope Peter is locked away forever...


	32. Chapter 32

Hell On Earth

This chapter is on the night before the trial, from Carla's perspective, yes, Carla.

I finished another bottle of Pinot Noir. How could Peter have done this? Leanne's pregnant now too, Michelle said that she'd heard from Maria that Leanne had been with Nick secretly too. I suppose the baby could be Nick's. I hope anyway. I sat in silence for a moment. The door swung open, it was Peter, he had no idea what had happened to Leanne. "Carla love" he said as he removed his jacket and slung it over the sofa. "Don't you call me that" I said, bearing my teeth at him. "Oh what lies has she said now?" He asked, I took a minute and told him. "She's pregnant" I said, refusing to look at my husband. "Pregnant?" he sounded surprised, "Yeah, 10 weeks, the same week you raped her" I began to feel an urge inside, an angry, aggressive one. I stood up, Peter stood back moving towards the window. "You did this, she's pregnant with your child!" I screamed and hit him across the face and began hitting him further as he tried to protect himself. "I hate you! You made me lie for you, you know the hell Frank put me through, why do it to Leanne?" "I don't know" he said," I bet Nick's loving this though" he remarked as he started towards the door. "Oh yeah" I began, "it could be Nick's, she got back with him the day after". "I'll see you Tomorrow" he said in the doorway. "No you won't, you're dead to me, dead, I hope you are brutally murdered, I hate you" I sunk back in my chair and continued drinking, Peter and I were done, for good...

Please review, will Peter get sent down? I haven't decided yet, I want YOUR opinion! Yes, you decide! Please review and say whether Peter should be jailed or sent free!


	33. Chapter 33

**Justice-Part One**

I woke up and saw the light seep in through the window. Nick's face glistened as the sun infested the bedroom. My eyes shifted towards my phone, it was 4 in the morning, I had to go to sleep. Yet I couldn't, it was Peter's trial today and he needed to go to prison. If not for my sake but for my baby's sake. He was vile and physcotic, and he had to be locked away forever.

"Confirm your name please" the barrister said to Peter, I was sat nervously shifting in my chair, Nick right by my side. "Peter Francis Barlow, your honour". The barrister nodded and let the trial resume. "Where were you on the night of September 21st of the current year?" the barrister asked. "I saw Leanne, I told her to go home as she was drunk, she did and I ended up arguing with her, but I did not rape her" Peter said. "Is that so?" the Barrister said, I could hear the uncertainty in his voice. "Yes, she wound me up and I threatened her, but defiantly did not rape her". I stood up, furious, "You liar! You sick, twisted freak! Your honour, he grabbed me, pushed me against the wall and raped me. If you want proof, I'm pregnant." Nick was pulling me back towards my seat, he wrapped me in his arms as I burst into tears. "Order!" The barrister shouted repeatedly "Order". The door opened and Carla found a seat and sat next to Ken, Deidre, Tracy, Michelle, Ryan and Rob. I looked and saw the tiny amount of people on Peter's side. On my side I had; Nick, Mum, Gran, Eva, Kylie, David, Audrey, Rita, Dennis and my Dad had come, he'd even made the effort to be civil with Mum. Every one of them on my side, mine, not Peter's. The inadequate amount of people on Peter's side of the court was either related to him or Carla, and was dragged along. I suddenly felt a wave of nausea and ran out, Nick following me. Everyone turned to look at where I had gone, when I returned, Peter's solicitor branded me a "Messed up, cheating liar, who wound up Peter because I wanted him to sleep with me". Me and my solicitor stood up now, Nick left in the gallery. He was providing evidence. "Leanne Tilsley" The barrister began, "Can you please recount the traumatic events of September 21st 2015". I nodded, my solicitor looking at me, as though he felt sorry for me. "I went out with my sister for the night, Miss Eva Price, we went into town for the night and I got very drunk. Eva took me home to the pub I lived in, "The Rovers Return Inn". As she was paying for the taxi we came home in, I clambered onto a car drunkenly. Eva said she was leaving me to it. Peter came out of the corner shop and told me to get down, I slipped and decided it would be best if I did go home. He ushered me back to the pub. I made myself an alcoholic drink, he had one too. I was so drunk; I said some bad things, terrible in fact. That he would die soon because he's married to Carla. And my life and his son Simon's would be better without him. He grabbed me aggressively and slammed me into the wall, and then he raped me." I said, tears streaming down my face. I could feel myself reliving every moment of that night, Peter forcing himself on top of me. Me, trying to force my way out, but every time he forced himself further on top of me. My solicitor backed me up now, he said "Leanne had split up from her husband, however they have since reconciled, although my client is now pregnant and unsure of whether the baby is Mr Barlow's or her husband Mr Tilsley's". I turned around and saw Nick, he put on a fake smile, it must be killing him slowly inside. Knowing that it may be mine and Peter's baby. I know he promised to stay by my side no matter what but it must hurt him, it must.

"Mr Barlow, when my client gives birth to her unborn child and performs a DNA test and it says you are the father, do you have any idea how long you can go to prison for? I mean, not only for sexually assaulting someone, but for perverting the courts of justice" I could tell that my solicitor had achieved the impossible; he'd totally belittled Peter and told everyone the real truth. "Yes, I know" Peter began "But I didn't do it, I have nothing to worry about". He was so arrogant. I saw the clock in the corner of the court, it was 5 'o' clock. It was going to have to be rescheduled, I knew it. It could be months before Peter's sent to prison, months. I couldn't wait that long. Maybe they can keep him in prison, I know for a fact that I couldn't continue living on the street if he was there. No way, he was going to have to fester in a confined prison cell. Live with the guilt, I hope Carla also makes him suffer. He deserves to die. God, I really hope that the baby's Nick's. I'd do anything. I know I wouldn't be able to look at my child if it was Peter's, it would be a constant reminder of what he'd done. And even if it wasn't, every time I saw Mum, Eva or Gran in the pub; I'd see the place that he attacked me. I'll be scarred for life either way, other than Peter's potential child, there was no other proof to what Peter had done. Mum was out, so was Gran and Eva. I was all alone in the pub that night. All alone with Peter…

Please review, thanks. I appreciate the suggestions, Peter should defiantly be punished!


	34. Chapter 34

**Heartbeat**

"Court reschedule for April 25th 2016" the barrister said, those words stung. I would be 32 weeks pregnant by that point; I didn't want to have to be in court then.

Christmas came and went, it wasn't like it was when the twins were first born, and it was awkward and miserable. I spent all of Christmas day at home, while Nick took the kids out. Great Christmas. Not. Nick's 35th birthday was just as fun as Christmas; he spent the day working, while I hid at home. I bet he enjoyed himself, working with Kylie. Probably felt like old times, like when he lied and hid it from me. On the 4th of January, we had to go for my 15week scan. We were going to find out the sex of the baby; Nick and I were silent in the car on the way to the Hospital. When we arrived I sat in the chair and stared at the ground. I remember being here, when I was strangled, when I gave birth, when I miscarried. Hellish memories. I felt so guilty, even though I hadn't done anything wrong. A wave of nausea pierced through my body, suddenly I wanted to go home. "Leanne Tilsley" the plumpish nurse said solemnly as I followed her, Nick walking behind me. I entered the all white room. In fact, it was the same room where we discovered it was twins I was pregnant with.

I carefully removed my thick winter coat and handed it to Nick who was sat on a chair next to the bed. Once I'd removed an industrial amount of layers to just my tank top, I slowly pulled it up slightly, I had the smallest little bump forming. As the nurse, who said she was called 'Brenda' turned around to pick up something I felt a soft, warm hand on my stomach. I turned and saw Nick. He had his hand right on the baby; I loved him so much right now. "Okay" she began, "Everything seems to be fine, would you like to know the sex of the baby? We both nodded in unison. "You're having a daughter; the due date will be the 8th of June 2016. Congratulations!" "Thanks" I said as we left. I really was dreading the next few months, the trial, the baby and the Dna. This baby could either make us stronger or break us. Breaking us seemed the most likely.

**I will update this later tonight, for those of you that know what will happen next, please stay quiet! **

**A spoiler for next time you read- Leanne faces danger as a life-threatening illness is discovered at her next scan...**

**Please review, love getting them! Thank you so much, enjoy...**


	35. Chapter 35

**Deadly Illness**

So, after me and Nick had told everyone about our baby girl, things settled down. Mum and I went shopping a bit and I spent more time with Eva, I slowly began to get on with Kylie again. Gail was warming to the idea as well, she even asked if she could be at the next scan. To which I agreed, only if she came to court. Supporting me. 5 weeks had gone so quickly, Nick and I had even thouught of some names for our baby girl, we liked Ellie, Jess, Emma, Amy and Katie. One we loved and both agreed on was Megan. But, whenever the baby was born, we had everything sorted. I had been ill a lot, I nearly collapsed too, Nick was there to help me get better though. It was only morning sickness, or so I thought .Just that one thing, Peter, and his potential baby...

I arrived with Nick and Gail at the Hospital, I had a noticeable bump now, although she hadn't kicked yet. "Leanne, who have we got with you today?" Brenda, my midwife said. "This is Gail, Nick's Mum" I explained. Brenda nodded and began the scan, Nick and I holding hands, Gail hadn't noticed though. Her eyes were locked on the screen, showing her potential grand-daughter. Gail's eyes began to go glossy, was she crying? "Erm, Leanne?" Brenda began, "Can I have a urine sample please?" "Huh? Why?" I said, extremely confused. "Well, I just need to check every thing's in order, what with your pregnancy. Don't worry" I could hear the lies, I knew something was up, anyway, I continued and gave her the sample. "Claire!" She shouted as a skinny young woman came in, she had messy red hair and big beautiful green eyes. I sat and watched the two talking, something about me having "High blood pressure" and "Not enough protein". Now I was worried. "I'll be back in a minute Leanne" Brenda said, trying to calm me and an unnerved Nick and Gail. After half an hour sitting and waiting in silence, Brenda returned, her face was ashen. She looked horrified. "Leanne, we have uncovered a worrying problem with your pregnancy" she began, "What is it?" Gail said, her face seemed shocked, she almost sounded as though she cared about me. "Leanne has pre-eclampsia, it's a rare illness, very few pregnant women experience the illness, however in the case..." "I have it" I said. Nick and Gail sat motionless, "Is it severe?" Nick said, still holding my hand. "Mr Tilsley, can I speak to you outside for a moment?" Brenda said, Nick nodded and they exited the room. I was left alone with Gail.

"Mr Tilsley, Leanne's pre-eclampsia is very severe, that's how I was able to notice so early in her pregnancy. She may need to be hospitalised. We may even have to induce her pregnancy to get the baby out safely, and ensure nothing happens to your wife" Brenda said.

"How has this happened?" He said

"Well, no-one knows the exact reason that pre-eclampsia happens but, there are some reasons that mean it occurs; such as, a new partner that's the father of the child, it can run in families, smoking, obesity and if its happened in a previous pregnancy"

"Oh, a new father of the child?" Nick said, devastation rippling through his body.

"Yes, it's not always that though" Trying to calm Nick.

"I need some air" Nick muttered as he ran off out of the Hospital.

I left the Hospital with Gail, and we found Nick. We drove home and we all went into the Bistro. Mum was there with Eva and Gran, even David and Kylie were there, waiting for us to return. "So, how was it?" Mum asked me as I came in. I stood motionless with tears streaming down my face, "I've got, an illness" I said struggling to talk. "What is it love?" Mum asked again. "I've got pre-eclampsia" I said, I walked towards a chair as Mum held my hand. "Oh love" she said. "What is it?" Gran said. "Leanne love?". "I've got pre-eclampsia." I said, again. "Oh god" Gran said, "What?" Mum began. "I, I had it too. When I was pregnant, with you love" she gestured at Mum.

**Please review, I need more please! **

**Spoiler for next time- Nick struggles to cope under the pressure of looking after Leanne.**

**Keep reading, keep reviewing!:-D**


	36. Chapter 36

**And You Let Her Go**

After a few days, I remained at home. The world and I were not getting on at the minute. Nick refused to leave my side; it felt as though he knew something I didn't. He seemed to be getting stressed, juggling looking after me, the kids and going to work. I felt bad for him. I spent all day indoors; I tried to go out, Nick stopped me he said "Whatever you want I'll get it". I went to protest but then I felted light headed. I put my hand to my head, my hand felt different, oh-no, it was swollen. Was this meant to happen? I went upstairs to bed and rested for a few hours, I could feel the room spinning. As I stood up to go to the toilet a sharp pain in my stomach, but I knew it wasn't the baby. It was a stabbing pain, up by my ribs. I felt like my body was slowly dying. Little did I know, I was.

I continued going through this for about three weeks, I had to return to the Hospital more frequently now. They needed to check on the baby to make sure she was growing properly. So, after being prodded and poked and ushered about, Brenda the midwife finally plucked up the courage to tell me what was really happening. "Look, Leanne, you're pre-eclampsia, it's more serious than we first thought. It's severe and life-threatening". I didn't move, flinch, breath. The only thing I felt was a tear, a single tear, roll down my face. There's a chance I could die from having this baby. I turned to Nick who was sat trying to look away from me, he looked knackered. He was defiantly running himself into the ground. I could see it in his eyes, they were puffy and swollen. Just like my hands and feet. I daren't tell him though. It would raise more concern; in fact, he'd want me to abort the baby. I left the Hospital slowly, counting my steps. After all, that could be the last time I see the hospital. Brenda said I could die from carrying the baby too long. They may have to induce my pregnancy, to save my life. Being raped was scary, Karl taking me and my family hostage was scary but carrying a baby that I knew could kill me was far worse. I know if it did turn out to be Nick's, he would never love it properly, as I had died carrying it.

I came home and fell to the couch, I didn't care, at home the tears can come pouring out. He looked angry as he entered the living room. "Why are you crying?" He said to me as I felt the tears burn my skin. "I'm dying, I'm dying" I began to shout, the aggression becoming clearer in my voice, now more than ever. "It's always about you! I'm going to lose you if you die! I'll be stuck with 4 children, how do you think I'll feel?" He shouted, meeting my tone. "For once, yes! I'm going to die, aren't I?" I could feel the anger burning inside me, it was so frustrating. I hated him right now, hated him. "Oh, for god sake!" he began screaming, gritting his teeth too. "I can't do this" he said grabbing his coat and starting towards the front door. "Why? What are you hiding from me?" I shouted after him as he went towards the door. "I know, that that his Peter's! Pre-eclampsia in your case has been caused by a new partner, there!" He bellowed, I'd never heard him sounding more aggressive then he did right now. His cruelty stung like a thousand needles in my heart. What he had done with Kylie hurt, but not half as much as this, those words he was saying, they hurt so much. I tried to forget about Peter so much; even he was struggling to believe it was his baby. I felt so helpless, I moved towards him but he stepped away sharply, as though I was contagious. "I can't cope looking after you anymore, and if it is Peter's I know I won't be able to cope" he said eventually, sounding tired. "I bet that's how David felt, when he discovered you and Kylie." I said, hoping my words would have the same impact as his hurtful and senseless actions. "Yeah" he began, as he opened the door and stood in the doorway, "Now I know how David felt. It hurts like hell" he said, he finally slammed the door and left me on my own. I decided to leave too. I stormed out the house and walked towards the pub. As I entered the pub Mum met my eyes and sighed. Had she spoken to Nick? I didn't think so. She gestured to the back room and I followed her, I felt everyone's eyes on me, staring, glaring, and pointing. I felt like some dirty home wrecker. "What happened?" Mum asked. "Nick and I have had a big argument and I've got severe pre-eclampsia". "No" Mum said, I nodded and felt more tears roll off my face now. "What are you going to do?" She said, "I don't know" I murmured. Still in tears. "I'm here for you love. We'll get through this" Mum explained trying to soothe the pain. It didn't work though; I left the Rovers still upset. Carla saw me and shouted after me. I ignored her and continued towards the house, she started running after me, "What?" I said, evident I wanted her to go away. "Can we talk please?" she said, silencing me. "Fine" I said as I unlocked the front door and let her in. "How's the baby?" Carla said. "Honestly?" I said, trying to hold back my tears. "Leanne?" She said, putting her arm around me, she seemed nice, Carla had a nice side?

"I'm ill" I said, Carla backing away, stunned. "What is it?" She said, edging away from me. "Heard of pre-eclampsia?" I said. "No, don't think so" Carla sounded so confused, she even looked confused. The room remained silent. "Well, I've got it and Nick said he can't cope. We had a fight and he stormed off. Now I don't know what to think. Does he want me? And this baby? Or are we together for the sake of it?" "I don't know. Fighting isn't going to help though, is it?" Carla said, moving back towards me, supporting me. "I'll be back in a minute" She said, as I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**Next Time In Grounds For Divorce...**

**As the trial begins to get closer, Leanne's health gets worse.**

**Stella and Carla fight over Leanne's attention.**

**Nick's worst fears are confirmed.**

* * *

**Please review, another 15 and I will update tomorrow. Much more to come, keep reading, keep reviewing!**


	37. Chapter 37

**And You Let Her Go Part Two**

**Thanks for the reviews, really appreciate it! Love the ideas people have had too. I've already got lots of ideas for what's happening next so stay tuned…**

* * *

**Previously in Grounds For Divorce...**

**Leanne discovered the truth about her illness**

**Nick cracked under the pressure**

**Carla got more than she bargained for**

* * *

A loud knock on the door startled me, was it Mum? Carla? As I came and opened the door, Nick stood with a bunch of lilies in his hand. My favourite flower, he remembered. "I'm sorry" he began. "I love you and I didn't mean what I said, I'm just, just, scared of losing you" he said much to my surprise. "I love you too, I'm sorry" I said and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

The next day came, Nick suggested I should go and get my hair done at Audrey's. I did as I was told, and went and had my hair done, although this time I asked for something different. "Maria?" I said, the words wanting to spill out of my body. "Yeah, what's up Leanne?" "Can you cut four locks of my hair, please, I want them". "Er, sure" She said, perplexed as she passed me the sunny blonde curls. "Thanks" I said when I left. She didn't know about my pre-eclampsia, luckily no-one outside of our reach knew, well, Norris I mean. As I got home I grabbed four little boxes, I wrote "Mummy" on them and placed them in a drawer where no-one would find them. If I was to die, my children deserved something of me. Even if it was a lock of hair. Nick came home with the twins soon after this, I gave my children a cuddle and a kiss, and I left them to play with their toys. Nothing will remove Ben and Penelope from their favourite toys. Nick followed me as I went over and made a drink, I leaned on the counter with one hand, the other resting on my growing baby bump. I put the kettle on, "Tea?" I asked Nick. "Nah, coffee, shall I make…" "No, you've done enough recently, just sit and rest." I said patiently. He sat right in front of me at the kitchen table; I was still stood where I was before. Then suddenly, a strong, sharp pain ripped through my body. "Ooh" I said, clutching my stomach, Nick instantly stood up, panicked. "What? What? Leanne, talk to me" he sounded panicked, then I realised, I was fine. My little, tiny baby was kicking away, happy as ever inside me. I envied the baby, she had a greater chance of survival then I did. "Feel" I said, moving Nick's hand from my shoulder to my stomach. I heard a quiet laugh as he felt her flutter about inside of me. Then, at last, he smiled. He hadn't smiled in months, whatever happened to me, my little baby girl will be just fine.

12 weeks to go. Wow. I was enormous, 28 weeks pregnant yet I was huge. Today me and Nick were back at the hospital, to hear the baby's heartbeat. I was also being checked again for my preeclampsia, to see if I needed to be hospitalized. Brenda wasn't here today, I wondered where she was. As I entered the room I could sense that this wasn't going to be good. "Well, Leanne, your preeclampsia has gotten worse over the last three weeks and, you need to be hospitalized" the male nurse began to say. My whole body went to mush as I had to stand up and lie on the white hospital bed. We remained silent. The only noise in the room was her, her heart beating so quickly. I felt so relieved that she was healthy. Nick left the room suddenly. The doctor followed after him, leaving me all alone. "Why does she need to be hospitalized?" He shouted at the young doctor. "She's extremely ill; her body is slowly shutting down. She needs to remain here so we can monitor her, otherwise she could die" Nick continued to shake his head and he ran off. When the doctor's wheeled me off to another, bigger room I began to realise just how ill I was getting. I had a heart rate monitor going beside me. I looked around the room and spotted pictures, a chair and all the necessary equipment they needed to use, just in case. Nick came into my new room, this time with Gail, Eva, David and Kylie. They all perched on the end of my bed. After a while, Gail and David suddenly left the room to get some drinks, and then Nick's phone rang. He went outside to answer it, while I was alone with Kylie. Kylie shockingly burst into tears. "What's wrong wit you?" I said, confused. "I'm so sorreh" She said, still blubbing like a baby. "It's all my fault" she continued, "I feel like I should be the one in that bed, not you". I patted her arm but she continued to cry, there was only one thing I could do. I hugged her. The woman who slept with my husband, nearly got pregnant with his baby and lied to me and David for months was crying because there is a 50% chance I'll die.

Carla arrived in the pub. She had some nerve. Showing up in my pub. "Get out" I said, instantly. "Look Stella, I care about Leanne, I'm going to be in work when the trial continues. Peter's back inside, where he belongs" Carla said. "My daughter was raped by your beloved husband, I don't give two hoots whether or not you're on his side. My daughter and grand-daughter could die!" I was furious, that stupid cow had stuck up for her vile husband and now she had the nerve to say my daughter and her were friends. It was only a short while ago that the two were fighting in the street. I failed to believe this. "Get out, or I'll call the police." I shouted. "No!" She screamed back, the aggression noticeable in her voice. "They'll probably put you and him in the same cell!" I bellowed as she turned away. Carla stormed back over and smacked me hard straight across the face. "Oi, you physcotic bitch! Eva shouted at Carla. "That's it!" I shouted as I came out from behind the bar and began to fight her. I pulled her by her hair, she fired insults at me like "You were the slapper that abandoned Leanne as a kid, now she'll die and you never properly got to know her". I let go of her hair and punched her, straight in the face. Her nose was battered and covered in blood; she then launched on top of me and punched me. I felt my nose go fuzzy then blood started pouring down my face. Eva pulled me off of Carla and Michelle held Carla back. "Don't ever come back, and stay away from Leanne!" I shouted as she left. Leanne needed warning about that one. She was a viper. I couldn't have Leanne around that; she'd be more frightened than ever. Carla and Peter both belonged in prison, no doubt about it. They both were destined for it.

Once Eva had finished clearing my face up, I knocked on Leanne's front door. There was no answer. I rang Nick and he explained where he and everyone else was. Leanne was extremely ill and staying in hospital until she was better. I'd just fought Carla over Leanne. I felt so pathetic; Leanne was fighting her own battle against death. There I was acting like a child, I felt so guilty. I texted Nick:

**I'll be there in a bit. Send Leanne my love. Eva's on her way though. **

If Leanne was stuck in a Hospital bed, I'd find evidence that Peter did rape her. I had never realised. I got home and sat and routed through the past six months of CCTV, until, there it was. The night Leanne was raped. She came home into the pub, slowly followed by Peter. They argued for what only looked like half an hour. Then I saw it, he grabbed her, slammed her into the wall and did it. This was coming to court, I had vital evidence. Peter was getting sent away, forever…

* * *

**Next time in Grounds For Divorce...**

**Leanne's released from Hospital**

**Peter's trial resumes**

**Stella shows Gail the evidence**

* * *

**Please review, another ten? Thanks, until next time...**


	38. Chapter 38

**Previously In Grounds For Divorce...**

**Leanne was hospitalised**

**Carla and Stella came to blows over Leanne**

**Stella finally discovered the truth**

* * *

**Cry Me A River**

Gail and I stood in horror. She and I stood silently. Motionless. "So, she wasn't lying" Gail said slowly, as she backed away from the computer. "Yes, but I always believed her, so that didn't come as much of a surprise" I said, attempting to declare Leanne's innocence. "I feel so guilty" Gail began, she was backtracking so far up her own "It's all my fault" She continued, interrupting my thoughts. I left her on her own at that point, I couldn't look at her, she had believed Peter over my Leanne. I had a rushing urge to show her, or even Nick. Anybody besides his bloody mother.

When I arrived at the hospital, I saw Kylie and David leaving, Kylie? How dare she, she'd slept with Nick only a few years back. Couldn't she have left the street? I really hated that girl with a passion. I came to Leanne's room, that all to familiar feeling, I could already sense a problem. Was she too illto continue with the trial. I was extremely concerned now.

I walked into the room; you could have sliced the atmosphere with a knife. It was so tense, and silence struck the whole room. But Leanne, fast asleep in bed looked totally oblivious to the grave danger that baby was putting her in. I wanted to pick her up in my arms and cuddle her, like I never had chance to when she was a baby. Nick gestured to the chair on the opposite side of Leanne's bed. I sat and saw Nick's hand firmly interlocked with Leanne's. I felt so bad for him; there was a chance that this baby, the baby that may not be his could kill her. He'd fought so much to win her back over the past four years and now, it felt like the beginning of the end.

I got too lost in my thoughts about Leanne to notice that a young male doctor had entered the room, just as Leanne began to wake up. Both me and Nick shifted to sit upright and listen to the latest trauma. "Well Leanne, you're much better now, and are ready to go home" he said, much to our relief. Leanne's face lit up as the doctor continued to check her records. "Just before you go" he shouted to Leanne and Nick as they headed towards the door, "I think it's time for your next scan. Follow me" He said, I began walking behind them and stopped. They'd been harassed for weeks by family and friends, I wanted to give them time alone, or with a doctor anyway.

My phone began ringing, it was Eva, I answered it and placed the phone next to my ear. "Mum, when's Leanne going to come out of Hospital? I hope you realise that the trial continues on Friday?" She exclaimed, sounding worried. "Yes love, she can come home now, her and Nick have just gone for a scan to make sure the baby is okay. I won't be long. See you in a bit, bye" I said, automatically hanging up the phone. Eva could wait, Leanne needed the most attention right now, it sounded bad but she had to be my main priority. She had too.

Leanne returned with Nick closely behind her shortly after my phone call with Eva. "Well?" I said, sounding hopeful. "She's fine. Well except for the…" Leanne said, however Nick didn't let her end that sentence that hit us all hard like a thunderbolt. Leanne suddenly passed me a picture, I could clearly see my grand-daughter's features, even though I hadn't met her I could tell that she would be beautiful.

Although I appreciated Nick's offer to give me a lift home; I didn't want to get in his and Leanne's way. I managed to hail a taxi in the freezing cold April weather. I checked my phone again and read the date; April 27th 2016, two days until the dreaded trial. At least my CCTV footage would help Leanne to get Peter sent away. I rushed into the back room and looked at the CCTV that I had only recently showed Gail. It was gone, who had taken it? A million and one people crossed my mind and then it dawned on me, that mad cow Carla, I knew she wanted to give me payback, stealing the only real evidence was so petty, because I would defiantly find a way to get it back…

* * *

**Attempting To Move On**

**Carla's perspective again...**

I nursed another whiskey, my third today, my head felt fuzzy. As though someone was picking at it with an axe. Michelle burst in with a smile on her face, what did she have to smile about? She chucked a disc onto my desk; I leaned forwards from the back of my chair and stared down at it, "Michelle, what the hell is this?" I said, drunkenly slurring my words. "CCTV, I just stole it from the pub, if we hide this Peter won't go to prison." She said, much to my horror. "He deserves a life sentence, Chelle I hate him, he's ruined my life, our marriage, everything. I hope they throw the book at him" I said, furious at what Michelle had gone and done behind my back. "He's still your husband Carla. You need to stick by him, no matter what" she exclaimed, attacking like a marriage counsellor. That really made my blood boil, "Why should I take advice from you eh? Ciaran binned you off, and why did you ever get with Steve McDonald? He and Tracy Barlow have had more re-union's than bloody Cher, you daft cow! You really are a first class slapper. I'm just waiting for the day Ryan goes and find's his real parents, any day soon I imagine, living with you must be hell!" Screaming my cruel and insensitive words at Michelle caused her to break down in tears. I stood up and went to hug her; she backed away so quickly, as though I was poisonous. I didn't mean what I said; it just slipped out, honest. It was an accident.

Michelle ran speedily out of the factory, I couldn't catch up with her; instead, I went home and drank myself to oblivion. I didn't feel the pain as much then, but my god, I certainly felt it the next day. I lugged myself from my bed into the factory at around 6 in the morning. I found that the place was totally trashed, machines smashed, glass in millions of pieces, scattered all over the cracked floor. The whole building had been obliterated. I know my words hurt Michelle but, enough to damage the factory that was her beloved brother's? I don't think so. I came to my desk, walking straight past the disgrace of the factory, opened my bag and retrieved a half empty bottle of vodka. I finished the rest of it in one go and picked the bag up again, instead finding the disc Michelle stole. Was that what the burglar was looking for? I had a burning desire to watch this evidence, proof, dish the dirt on Peter. Foolishly, I decided not too and threw it into the bin. I began to pour myself more Vodka, and headed to the doors and locked them behind me. I wanted to be alone, to revel in the misery that was my life. Despite what Peter had done, I couldn't bring myself to watch it, or even show the evidence to a court room; remind poor Leanne of what happened. I knew what he'd done; I know what it feels like. The fact she's now pregnant is much worse. I began to hate myself, my life, everything. More importantly, I wanted my old friend Leanne again, by my side, helping me. I knew that was never going to happen. Never again. I continued drinking and ignored every phone call. I wanted to be alone; I was destined to be alone…

* * *

**Next Time In Grounds For Divorce...**

**At the trial, Leanne feels herself reliving the events of that fateful night**

**Nick's worries for Leanne's health increase when she feigns illness**

**Stella panics further when she cannot track down the vital evidence**

**Carla decides to go with her gut instinct**

* * *

**Please review, update tomorrow, I'd love to reach 100 reviews before tomorrow's Coronation Street! From different reviewers though! **

**Stay tuned, stay reviewing, until next time...**


	39. Chapter 39

**Previously In Grounds For Divorce…**

**Leanne returned home**

**Stella and Carla's feud continued**

**Michelle got caught on Carla's warpath**

**Justice - Part Two**

I suddenly awoke; I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I woke Nick up accidentally too. It didn't feel like labour, far from it, she was kicking away. I was relieved when I looked at the clock in the kitchen; it was seven, the trial continued shortly. I was terrified; Peter could come and try to steal the baby. He could hurt us both, I really didn't want to go; in my head I thought that Peter would be able to roam free. Me and my little girl however; we'd be in constant fear of Peter and what he could do next.

I got dressed in the most formal outfit I had; a black dress with a red belt, and my favourite black heels. The weather was as usual, dreadful. I put on my winter jacket and took the twins to spend the day with David and Kylie, who had kindly offered to help me out.

When we arrived in court I suddenly felt ill; nerves I put it down to. I entered the familiar room and struggled in my seat. This whole ordeal was making me so stressed; I just wanted to go home. Peter was brought out and stood taking in what was around him. Within a few minutes I could sense that this was going to go Peter's way; his solicitor taking pieces out of me, every last word hurt. I knew they weren't the solicitor's words, they were Peter's. Every last one.

Hours were going by; still, no justice for Peter's crime. I held my head low, I knew it. He would be released; no charge, no nothing. I saw him grimacing as his solicitor said there was no evidence to prove what Peter had "supposedly" done. Then finally; when I thought all hope and gone, Carla burst in. She was carrying a disc in her hand, "Excuse me" the barrister said to Carla. "Your honour, I have evidence to prove the accused has committed the crimes he is held to" She said, the barrister stopped and looked at his colleagues. Then he turned and stared at me; tears scattered across my tired face. "Okay, let's see this evidence" He said.

I looked and Nick in confusion; the disc began playing; CCTV footage of what Peter had done appeared. "This is ridiculous!" Peter shouted, trying to remove the disc from the projector. "Mr Barlow! If you continue to behave in this manner I will have you arrested immediately" He shouted back to Peter. The footage continued playing, and then, it appeared. That moment; he grabbed me, slammed me into the wall and raped me. I closed my eyes so I couldn't see it; however when I did, I was reliving every moment. Every last horrific part.

Nick's face clearly read heartache and horror; I slipped my hand into his to show him that I was okay. He turned towards me and gently pulled my head into his shoulder and held me there. It felt right; where I belonged. Shortly after; the evidence stopped, everyone's eyes locked down on Peter. Glaring at him, I could sense that he was uncomfortable. My eyes shifted to Carla; who was crying in the corner. She saw my gaze and looked directly at me; she mouthed "I'm so sorry". I nodded in response and turned back to the front of the court. "Mr Barlow, everything is against you right now, isn't it? There's now evidence too" The barrister said silencing Peter, and everyone else.

Peter didn't acknowledge these words and remained quiet. "Peter Barlow; I'm sentencing you to a minimum of 32 years. For the rape of Leanne Tilsley and for perverting the courts of justice." Me, Nick, Mum, Gran and Eva turned to each other with faces of relief.

Half an hour past and Peter was taken back to his cell; I left everyone I brought with me to speak to the person who changed my life, Carla. She looked teary eyed as I approached her; I hugged her and we both apologised to each other, "Thank you so much" I said, breaking down in tears. "It's okay; Michelle stole it so Peter wouldn't go to jail, but I want him too. He deserves prison more than anything else. I'm so sorry" She said solemnly. I hugged her again.

We left the courts when Nick came over; when we got outside Mum and Gran turned to me and said, "Oh, you know what? We should celebrate in the pub, nothing too fancy though". "Erm, is that a wise idea?" Nick said, as he wrapped his arms around me, protecting me. "We didn't mean a party, just a…" They continued I was so relieved; I didn't care whether they had a street party. "Do whatever you like, I don't mind" I said.

They all walked off smiling as I shared a moment with Nick; "Nick, thank you so much. For what you've done for me, these past months. And I love you, more than words can describe. I'm so glad I married you. You have been my soul mate all my life and I love you Nick, I love you". He had his arms around my back; our lips brushing together as we kissed. Neither of us wanted to pull out of our kiss. Nick pulled out first; taking my hand and helping me into my side of the car. As Nick walked around the back of the car I felt the most horrendous pain in my stomach. "Oi you, stop kicking Mummy" I said to my bump as Nick got into his side of the car. Nick turned to me with a worried look on his face, "You're not in any pain are you?" He said, panicked. "No! Stop worrying!" I said to settle his worry.

Nick and I were talking happily as ever in the car; he even managed to drive with one hand as he held my hand with the other. When we arrived back on the street the atmosphere seemed different, I stepped out of the car with Nick's assistance. We went to collect the kids from David and Kylie but there was no answer. We checked the Bistro; it was empty, no-one was there, or working.

Finally; we entered the pub together, hand in hand and found all our neighbours stood smiling waiting for me. Both me and Nick were grinning now. Mum passed me an orange juice; Nick champagne, although I saw him put it down on the side without drinking it and get an orange juice too. Everyone turned to me, when I was stood behind the bar. They wanted a speech.

"Well, I've had a lot of support these past seven months. From friends, family, neighbours and I appreciate everything. Every day I got so much support, I just didn't realise it at the time. There was one person that never stopped, never gave up on me. No matter how difficult I was! So, if you could raise your glasses for Nick." I said, turning and looking directly at Nick as I made my heartfelt speech. In a copycat manner they all raised their glasses and toasted Nick. He blushed bright red and said some words himself. "Thanks everyone. Me and Leanne have had a turbulent relationship over the past four years and it's not totally over yet. Mini-me will probably be a little terror like the littlens!" He joked, everyone else laughing away.

I walked over and sat by Carla; "You alright?" I said. "Look; Leanne. I want us to be friends again. Peter's behind bars, I helped get you justice. These last few years have been hell without you, as a friend. When Frank, raped me, I needed you so much. I wished that we could forget what we'd done and move on. Pick up where we left off." She said, sincerely. I was so confused, baffled in fact. "I need to go to the bathroom" I said, hoping to clear my head. As I stood up; the pain that I'd felt in the car came back again. Stronger. Much more powerful. Painful. Crippling.

Nick pulled me over back behind the bar; "You okay?" He said as he passed me another drink. Then; the pain inside became too much, I screamed out loud in agony. The glass smashing into pieces as it hit the floor; shortly followed by me. My body landed hard on the floor behind the bar. People gathering around me, panicked, confused, and worried. I put my hand on the bottom of my bump and pulled it away quickly, my hand covered in shocking red blood. Oh-god, what was happening…

* * *

**Next Time In Grounds For Divorce...**

**Leanne's rushed to Hospital**

**Everyone panics as Leanne goes into premature labour**

**Nick stays by Leanne's side as she gives birth**

* * *

**Please review, do you think Peter got what he deserved?**


	40. Chapter 40

**Previously In Grounds For Divorce…**

**Peter's trial concluded**

**Carla attempted to make amends with Leanne**

**Leanne went into labour early**

* * *

**Turning Back The Clock**

I got down onto the floor next to Leanne; she was screaming in agony, tears rolling down her face. I held onto her back with my hands, propping her up. Stella quickly dialled 999 for an ambulance whilst Marcus rushed over to Leanne's aid. "Leanne; can you tell me how many weeks you have left?" Marcus said, calmly. "E-ight, eight" She said breathless. Marcus nodded and checked her over. Leanne continued screaming; everyone panicking as she carried on crying.

The ambulance finally arrived; Leanne was put onto a bed and taken into the ambulance, I still had tight hold of her hand, she was squeezing it so much I thought it would break.

When we got to the hospital; Leanne was wheeled so quickly into the emergency department I was running alongside the stretcher to keep up. "Leanne Tilsley; 32 weeks pregnant, bleeding heavily, premature labour." The Scottish doctor said to his colleagues, Leanne hearing this turned to me and said; "I'm scared Nick, I'm scared". My heart went into a million pieces; I was so worried as to what was going to happen next.

A different doctor entered the room she'd been allocated and informed of us that Leanne was defiantly in labour and it couldn't be prevented, the baby was coming, now.

Leanne and I were left alone; this could be the last time she's alive, the last time I'm with her. We hadn't even chosen a name for our baby. If she is mine. "I love you" I said as I went to kiss Leanne for what felt like the last time. "I love you too, promise me something". "Okay, anything, what is it?" I asked, "Bin those shoes" She said; attempting lighten the intense situation, I chuckled slightly and kissed her again. "I'm going to be there with you, even though you'll be unconscious, I'll be there holding your hand." I said, declaring my love.

The doctor's entered the room and wheeled Leanne off; a female surgeon handed me some protective clothing for me to wear in the delivery room. I could feel something in my throat; I wanted to be sick, to run away and never come out, ever again.

I came out of the toilets wearing the protective clothing and found everyone sat in the waiting room. All with concerned looks upon their faces; Mum, Gran, David, Kylie, Stella and Eva all turned to look at me. Then in the corner I saw Carla; Carla? What the hell did she want? "What's happening Nick?" Stella said standing up and walking over to me; "She's in labour. The baby's coming now, she needs an emergency caesarean. They're getting her ready in there now, she needs to be unconscious. I have to go but, I'll be back shortly" I said, hurrying off from the two worried families.

I walked into the theatre and saw three doctors preparing themselves; I spotted knives and sharp objects to remove the baby. I began to feel ill again, and remained in the corner of the room. The surgeon who gave me the clothes picked up a scalpel and cut across Leanne's stomach, whilst telling her colleagues what she was doing. Leanne was so peaceful; it was eerie as to how still she was, her mouth didn't look right, as an oxygen tube was there. Keeping alive.

Within a few minutes; I saw the surgeon's retrieve the baby. She was tiny, the smallest, most helpless baby I'd ever seen. Wait; she wasn't crying, why wasn't she crying? What was going on? I walked over to the table that a nurse had carried her to and stared at the baby, she was so small and innocent. All of a sudden; I heard the heart rate on Leanne's monitor decrease, I rushed over and saw her body shaking, as though she was having a seizure. Doctor's pushing me away from Leanne as she continued violently shaking. Surgeon's quickly trying to sow up the wound.

Then our baby was rushed off too; put into an incubator. A male doctor began pushing me out of the room, as I heard the doctor's performing an emergency resuscitation on Leanne. I was stood alone outside the room and looked in, I couldn't see Leanne. My whole world was crumbling right in front of me.

Eva, David, Kylie, Mum, Gran, Stella and Eva rushed over towards me; "Nick? What's happened? Is Leanne okay? Is the baby okay?" Mum asked me. I ignored her. They all followed my eyes and looked through the window into the theatre; they saw exactly what I saw, Leanne still trembling. Was it the pre-eclampsia?

Eventually; a doctor came and closed the blinds on the window preventing us from seeing in. We all sat down and waited. Minutes were flying by so quickly and yet we had no idea what was happening next. Everyone walked off and headed to the canteen to get some drinks, except Eva, who remained next to me.

"She's dead, isn't she?" I said, much to Eva's horror. "No, I don't think so anyway" She replied. "What about the baby? What if she's dead? I asked. "Nick; will you grow up? Your wife is dying; your baby probably is too. Instead of thinking about yourself for once, consider her in all of this." Eva barked back at me. "You mean; might be mine" I murmured, sending Eva even more enraged. "Peter's in prison you fool! What's he gonna do? Have a long distance relationship with her? No! Leanne needs you now more than ever, that little girl, regardless of her paternity, needs you Nick" Eva said.

A doctor came out with a deathly look upon his face as Eva got up and walked off in tears. "Mr Tilsley" he said, "It's not good news"…

* * *

**Next Time In Grounds For Divorce...**

**News of Leanne and the baby's health spread quickly**

**Nick meets his potential daughter for the first time**

**The street's residents hold a vigil for Leanne and her baby**

* * *

**Please review; this will be it for Grounds For Divorce if I do not reach 100 reviews by tomorrow night. Sorry, please review though!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Previously In Grounds For Divorce…**

**Leanne gave birth**

**Eva lost her cool with a distraught Nick**

**The Platt and Price family gathered at the Hospital**

**People Help The Platt's**

"Leanne suffered a preeclampsia seizure during the surgery. We've spent an hour trying to resuscitate her, and it was successful." He said, looking directly at the ground. "I want to see her" I said, desperate to see the state she was in."I'm afraid you can't. Although, you can come with me and see your daughter." My daughter. I loved the sound of it however I knew that the reality of her being mine was unlikely. "Mr Tilsley?" the doctor questioned as I'd remained silent for five minutes. "Yeah, alright" I said reluctantly.

He told me where to go so I did as I was told and headed to the special baby unit. I arrived at the room; and looked through the glass window. She was still so little, so helpless. So similar to Leanne. I felt my eyes go blurry as tears began to stream down my face. Stella came up behind me and touched my arm, "Nick love? Y'alright?" She said concerned. "I can't do this" I said as she hugged me. "Look" she began as she gestured inside the room. Doctor's were gathering round the baby. Me and Stella stood watching, totally perplexed as to what was going on.

The baby was then rushed out of the room; still in her incubator. A young nurse walked over to us, she looked just as panicked as we did. "She, she needs to be checked over. Her liver isn't functioning properly, we have to operate". As we both took this information I turned to Stella who was in tears. We couldn't see nor tell Leanne what was happening. She was just as ill as the little baby. After informing me of the grave danger the baby was in she hurried after the other nurses into the surgery room.

I rushed out of the baby department back to where Leanne was before her caesarean. I saw her being wheeled off quickly; she was unconscious still. I saw Eva talking to a nurse. Tears began to fall down her face as she walked back towards me; "Oh god Eva; what's happened?" I said, meeting her gaze. "She's bleeding internally; something about organ failure. She's got 50% chance of survival Nick. 50%" she said, continuing to cry. Eva remained motionless; frozen completely. I walked off past her and out of the hospital doors. I put my hands to my mouth; I felt as though I was going to be sick. This was it wasn't it? I would end up a single parent with only two children. Both Leanne and my little girl were dying. I couldn't cope, I was leaving. Taking the easy option; running away.

I got home and packed a bag quickly; ran down the stairs and began rifling through drawers, searching for money, passports anything. Then I stumbled across four boxes; each read "Mummy". I opened them all and found a lock of Leanne's beautiful blonde hair. I took this all in; did she know she was dying? I heard a loud knock on the door and rushed over to open it. David was stood in the doorway looking concerned. "Mum told me" He began as I moved out of the way to let him. "Nick, what are you doing mate? You can't run away from Leanne, or ya kids, it's not right. Go t't Hospital and be the man Peter isn't. You can do it, you can. You and Leanne have survived so much. Why should a minor setback like this destroy you both?" He remarked as I slouched in the chair. David was right. Regardless of her paternity; that little girl needed support from me. And support was what she was going to get. As David ushered me out of the house towards the pub so we could collect Stella and go straight to the hospital, I saw that everyone was heading inside. As I finally found my way in the pub, everyone was sat by candlelight, sat in silence drinking to Leanne. I felt guilty; I'd tried to run away, everyone else had come together to support us all.

When I arrived at the hospital; I was told the news that our little baby was fine and recovering well. Leanne however was still in theatre. Stella and David left me to it; I entered the little baby's room and saw her sleeping peacefully in the incubator. "You can touch her ya 'know, just be gentle" the nurse who was exiting the room said.

I moved closer towards the tiny baby and instantly found myself desperate to touch her tiny hand. I carefully placed my hand through the hole and stroked her hand. She began stirring softly and opened her eyes, she had green eyes. Like Leanne, blonde hair, like Leanne. Even if she was Peter's; I would love this baby so much. I would never ever tell her different. I began to cry, it sounds stupid but I did, both her and Leanne were ill. I loved them too much; I was in too deep now.

"So, have any names?" The nurse said as she returned to the room. "Yes, do you know what yes." I said to her, "Well?" she replied expecting an answer there and then. "I'd like to call her Leanne, if that's okay" I said, her face began to soften slightly once I'd said this, "What a beautiful name, for a beautiful baby" She said and again she left me alone with her, with baby Leanne.

I spent hours in the room; talking to her, watching her breathe, holding her tiny hands. Eventually I left her with Stella and Eva when I was told I could see Leanne. I walked straight into the room to find her covered in tubes for life support. It was such a reminder from when Karl tried to kill her. It felt like I was reliving it all again.

I woke up the following morning and found doctor's surrounding Leanne. "She's coming round" one said to me. The relief inside of me became evident as I ran out the room to get everyone else. We all stood wide eyed around her hoping she would wake up, and then at last, she opened her eyes. The same eyes little Leanne has, exactly the same…

* * *

**Next Time In Grounds For Divorce...**

**Leanne meets her daughter**

**Nick and Leanne change their daughter's name**

**Nick betrays Leanne with Stella**

* * *

**Readers! I need your help! I'm a writer in need of your help; I have set up a poll that you can vote in to decide who the father of baby Leanne should be, this will make my job much easier and will also mean that you have inputted into this story! Please review, update tomorrow!**

** poll/polls_tab_ ?pollid=364872 Please vote, don't worry if the results of the poll don't appear, that's supposed to happen! Thank you, get reviewing and voting!**


	42. Chapter 43

**Previously In Grounds For Divorce...**

**Nick met the baby for the first time**

**Panic continued as Leanne and her baby were rushed into theatre**

**David stopped Nick from making a huge mistake**

* * *

**DNA, it's all the same**

A week had slowly gone by; both Leanne and the baby were getting better. Leanne had managed to open her eyes, she'd even attempted to speak but more importantly, she hadn't met her daughter. I'd seen her, she was getting much better, and soon Leanne would need to feed her. However Leanne was struggling to look after herself let alone a newborn baby.

I received a text from David; I picked up my phone and stared back to Leanne, who was sleeping peacefully.

* * *

**Hiya mate,  
Y'alright? How's Leanne and the baby? I've got the kids so don't worry, see ya later**

****  
I replied and thanked him for helping me. Leanne suddenly started stirring and woke up, much to my surprise "Nick?" She said sounding exasperated. I instantly dropped my phone onto the table and turned my attention to Leanne who was lying down on the bed. "What happened to me?" She said, wriggling around in the bed slightly. "Don't you remember?" I said surprised and extremely concerned. "No, was it my pre-eclampsia?" She said looking worried, I leaned closer towards her and held her hand, "You went into labour early, and the baby was born, remember?" I said, slowly panicking, amnesia wasn't supposed to happen. "Yeah, I remember, it was after the trial. We were in the pub then it happened" She said, finally realising. "Thank god I was so worried about you and the baby" I managed to mutter out eventually.

A doctor entered the room and seemed surprised to see Leanne awake and completely alert; "Ah, Leanne, how you feeling?" He said, whilst reading her files. "Okay but ooh, ow" she said as she moved in the bed, feeling the pain from the surgery she'd had. "Although you won't be able to leave the hospital for another week and probably will need help getting round the hospital, you can see your daughter now if you'd like? She's recovered well from the surgery and will be able to be fed by you soon" he said, I hadn't told Leanne about the baby's operation, it didn't seem right. She was already ill, why would I do that to her? Well I wouldn't.

"Surgery?" She said confused, I rested my hand on her shoulders, trying to comfort her as she began crying. "She's fine though, like I said, recovering well, she's a little fighter that one" He began however Leanne just said "I want to see her, now" the doctor exited the room sharply. He returned shortly after with a wheelchair; he gestured to me, I lifted Leanne and carefully helped her into the chair. "Nick? Will you take Leanne?" the doctor said, blocking the doorway. "Of course I will" I said, got behind Leanne and wheeled her towards the department where baby Leanne was.

"Have you named her?" She eventually said after an awkward silence; "Yes, it's a surprise though, you'll see when we get into her room." I said, slightly excited to see our daughter, and tell Leanne her name. When we arrived at the door, it read "Baby Leanne". Leanne turned at me and stared me down, "You called our child Leanne?!" She said, clearly touched. "Well; I didn't know what was going to happen to you so, I named her after her Mum" I said, crouching down beside her, we were looking into each-other's eyes now. She held my chin gently in her hand and kissed me lightly on the lips, "Come on then, I want to meet her" She said after pulling out of the kiss. I opened the door slightly and managed to wheel her in, she saw her sleeping, to me, it looked as though little Leanne had grown. However to Leanne; she still looked as tiny as she did when she was born. I'd seen her grow in the past two weeks, Leanne hadn't, like the doctor had said, "She's a little fighter, this one". He was right as well. I wheeled Leanne closer towards the incubator, she was silent. Once we reached the incubator properly; Leanne put both her hands directly into the holes and stroked our baby's hand. She flinched slightly, however it didn't stop Leanne. "Hello baby, I'm your Mummy, I am, and I'm your Mummy" she said, with tears covering her face. I rested my hands supportively over her shoulders, she turned to look at me, and we both leaned closer towards the incubator. "Can we change her name?" Leanne suddenly said, whilst wiping tears from her face. "Yeah, okay, what to?" I said, slightly stuck for ideas, and then one came to mind. One name that we both loved the most. "I've got a name" She said; "Me too" I said, "Shall we say them at the same time?" I asked. Leanne nodded and we counted down from 3, to 1. "3, 2, 1" We chorused together, eventually we both blurted out "Jessica". Both of us smiled, and I wrapped my arm around Leanne whilst we both stared at our little daughter. "Jessica Ellie Tilsley" She said. Then it dawned on me; why will her last name be Tilsley? What if she isn't mine? Shouldn't her last name be Barlow, like Simon? I needed someone's help, someone to help me sort a DNA. I knew someone that would happily help me discover Jessica's paternity. Stella would, she had a huge vendetta against Peter, and Carla. Not that I blamed her.

I wheeled Leanne back to her room, and left her to sleep. I went home and found Stella sat by my computer; "I've ordered the simple DNA test, what's Leanne gonna say about this when she finds out what we've done?" She said, biting her nails, adding to the suspense. "I don't know, but I need to know if Jessica is mine. I couldn't live like she could, not know, just hoping. Assuming. It wouldn't be fair on Ben or Penelope either, it would be their half-sister not full, and they'd never know for certain other wise. I'm not doing it for me, I'm doing it for all of us" I said, refusing to back down.

"Then I hope you're willing to lose Leanne, and your children, again. I suppose this time you come close to a divorce you could fight for custody, unless you're going to lie to Leanne. It's not the first time you've lied to my daughter is it? First Kylie, then you lied about wanting a third child, now you've most likely got one, I hope you're willing to lose everything Nick. You don't think I'm serious Nick, but you will, I'll end up with my three grand-children and my daughter under my roof again. You watch, Nick. I've also spoken to Les recently, he's coming back later this week, I'd totally forgotten to ring him. He wants to see Leanne and his grand-daughter. I don't blame him, so Les knows exactly what's happened, yet he's not being half as petty as you are Nick. Come one, just forget about the DNA and just continue being the bigger man, and I know about you try'na run away. David told me, unless you forget about the DNA test, I'll tell Leanne" Stella said, getting angrier as she screamed out every word.

"Stella, you're either on my side, or not. I have to know if Jessica is mine, you have no idea how it feels. The worry of her potentially being another Man's child, every time I look at her I see Peter Barlow. It's horrible, I want it to end, it's been like this for the last seven months, and I can't wait any longer!" I shouted, infuriated.

"Fine, I'll lie for you, but when she turns out to be yours, you'll feel so guilty for ever doubting Leanne. Oh, and by the way, now that Peter is behind bars, he's going to have no interaction with Jessica what so ever, it's time you took a look in the mirror Nick and realise that you need to grow up! If not for your sake, or Leanne's, for your children. It's funny, this time three years ago, Leanne was around four months pregnant with the twins, oblivious to her pregnancy, and what you'd done with Kylie. You now know how David felt; when he discovered the truth. You're defiantly Gail Platt's son aren't you? Can't tell the truth, whatsoever!" She screamed, retaliating

"Get out Stella" I shouted, as she continued to get more agitated with me. "I will, only if you cancel doing that retched DNA test" She said, attempting the impossible. "Fine, I will" I said, as I stormed over to the computer and cancelled my order. Or so Stella thought, she headed out of the front door quickly as I turned back to the computer and checked, my order was still there. It was on its way, I was doing a DNA test no matter what.

The home phone rang suddenly, making me jump. I rushed over and answered it, a shaking voice greeted me at the other end, "Mr Tilsley, is that you?" they asked, "Yes, who are you, and what do you want?" I replied, confused. "I'm Elizabeth, I work in Weatherfield General, they've been rushed back into theatre". Before "Elizabeth from Weatherfield General" gave me chance to ask who, she hung up. Who had been rushed back into theatre? Was it little Jessica or Leanne? Either way; one was in grave danger…

* * *

**Next Time In Grounds For Divorce…**

**The recovering person's health worsens**

**Carla sees through Nick's lies**

**Les and Stella get too close**

* * *

**Please review!**

**The poll that I have set up can only be voted on by fanfiction users (Sorry guests). Here's some help for how to vote for who you want as baby Jessica's dad...**

**1. Click on my name CoronationStreetWriter. (Make sure that you have scrolled down to the bottom of this page and clicked "regular site")**

**2. In my profile, there should be a picture of a bar chart, click VOTE NOW!**

**3. The options of the father's should appear, click for who YOU want!**

**4. Remember, you can only vote once and it is a bias poll so, you won't find out the results until I have closed it.**

**5. Voting closes on Friday 21st June 2013, 7:30pm, get voting as your decision counts!**


	43. Chapter 44

**Previously In Grounds For Divorce...**

**One of Nick's relative's was rushed back into theatre**

**Leanne and Nick named their daughter**

**Stella targeted a thoughtless Nick**

* * *

**Lust, Leanne and Lies**

I rushed into the hospital, I noticed people were staring yet I didn't care. "What's going on?!" I shouted to the woman at reception. "Sir, keep your voice down, who are you looking for?" She barked whilst trying to hush me. "I don't know, I got a phone call, someone was rushed back into theatre. I don't know if it's my wife or daughter, just tell me" I said, feeling a lump in my throat that was niggling away at me. "Oh, you must be Mr Tilsley" She said, eventually. "Well done! Where and who do I need to see?" I shouted. The receptionist finally walked off in another direction with me in hot pursuit. We were heading towards the surgery room I was by the other week. Then, I saw her, Leanne. Stood by the glass window, staring in with glassy eyes. She looked devastated. "Mrs Tilsley?" The nurse shouted to Leanne, grabbing her attention. Leanne rushed over and instantly threw her arms around my shoulders; I could feel her tears through my jacket. "She's so ill" she cried. "I know" I said, even though I didn't know. "She's got a problem with her windpipe, she can't breathe" Leanne cried. I stroked her hair as she continued crying, "It's my entire fault" she continued. "Everything, the labour, her being ill, I should have done something" she whimpered. "Lee, look, she's gonna be fine. She's got me and you for parents, she'll be just fine" I said, trying to soothe her pain.

I continued hugging her tightly and headed to some chairs, Leanne still in my arms; I looked down at her face once we we're sat down, she was fast asleep. So innocent, and careless.

An hour or two past and Leanne was still sleeping; no doctors had returned to us with important news about Jessica. No-one, I wanted to find out for myself, yet I daren't leave Leanne. She began to wake up and moved from being nestled in my arms to upright. I didn't move my arms though; my hands protectively around her. "It's scary in 'it?" She suddenly said, turning to me. "How do you mean?" I said confused; "The second time since she was born she's been in theatre, if that's not a sign, I don't know what is" she sighed and started yawning.

I leaned forwards with my arm carefully on her back; we met each-other's gaze; I didn't have to say anything. "I don't think we should stay here and wait. We should go get a drink, or something. Come, on. I'll go get a wheelchair." I said, still clinging onto Leanne. "Yeah, alright then" she agreed. I then assisted her into a wheelchair and took her down to the canteen area. Leanne looked strange, she was wearing a grey top, blue jeans and boots; but she was in a wheelchair. Even her last pregnancy hadn't been that bad. The twins did cripple her slightly, but not so much that she needed a wheelchair; and she didn't have pre-eclampsia last time either. Speaking of which, the doctor informed me that it had now gone; Leanne was now free from the killer preeclampsia.

I passed her a coffee and a sandwich; she drank the coffee but didn't touch the sandwich, she looked so pale, as though she'd not eaten in days. I hadn't eaten in days either, it was knocking me sick slightly; but Leanne and Jessica were my main priority right now, food could wait."I've already eaten" Leanne said, pushing the sandwich towards me, "I know you haven't though". She had me cornered, I know she's my wife and she should be able to tell when something is up but, that was just amazing. She actually knew me well enough to know that I hadn't eaten in ages. I scoffed the sandwich, my eyes locked on Leanne, who was sat staring at a woman sat in the corner of the room with her newborn baby. I felt so guilty, yet there was nothing I could do. Nothing I could say to stop her pain, my part was done, I'd supported her through the past seven months, when she gave Birth, I was there. Peter wasn't, and yet, I still felt part of me was grieving. Images of us before our three children had come along surrounded me; birthdays, our wedding, kisses, hugs, dinners. Then one thing; my night with Kylie, the one thing I aimed to forget always found a way to haunt me. Always; I would never forget it, never.

After the awkward ordeal in the canteen; I took Leanne back to where we were previously. She looked gloomy, then at last, a man arrived in clothing that I had to wear when Leanne had the caesarean. "Well, Jessica is recovering well, the treatment was successful and she's back in her incubator. How are you feeling Leanne?" the doctor asked. "Is she okay though? I'm not your main worry, my daughter is, I'll survive a scarp and cut, she may not" Leanne barked, the doctor looked sheepish. "Sorry. I forgot to say, yes, she's perfect" he said, turning and walking away. "So she's alive?" Leanne said, turning to me. "Yeah, do you want to see her?" I asked warily. Leanne nodded and we headed towards her room. She looked too small for words, it was just heartbreaking. Both for me, and Leanne. I was beginning to regret buying the DNA test behind Leanne's back, until she said, "Look, she's opening her eyes slightly; I think she's smiling at ya! Look Nick, that's your daughter". Deep down I began to realise; I've been stressing over her, when there's a chance she's not even mine. Not even mine, Peter Barlow's child. My enemy, even though he's behind bars, he's still alive. He could get out of prison, whenever. And that knocked me sick. This DNA test could be a saviour for my marriage; or so I thought anyway…

* * *

**This is from Stella's perspective...**

I stood behind the bar, wondering why Nick had done such a terrible thing to Leanne; I couldn't stop it. Part of me wondered if he had gone behind her back in secret anyway, despite what I'd said to him as a threat. Did he enjoy making her miserable? I didn't like it when he did; she'd most likely end up pregnant again. And every pregnancy ends in disaster. Before I could continue thinking; Les entered the pub disturbing my thoughts. "Stell, what happened? How's my grand-daughter?" he said. "Come through t't back Les" I said, calmly. "So, tell me what went on?" Les said, sitting on my sofa. "She's still poorly; she was rushed int't theatre yesterday, problems with her windpipe. Les, we thought she were gonna die." I said, leaving Les for once, silent. "And Leanne?" he questioned; "She's recovered quite well, given the circumstances" I said, attentively. "Oh, when can they come home?"he asked. "I don't know, probably two or three months for Jessica" I remarked, Les looked back at me with a confused expression. "Who's Jessica?"Les asked, perplexed. "Your grand-daughter" I said, it felt good knowing that I knew more about Leanne than Les. For once I had the control; just a shame I didn't have control over Nick.

"Does Nick seem happy?" Les said. "Right; if I tell ya summat, you promise t't keep it secret? Y'a know, from't Leanne?". Les nodded, so I continued. "Alright; the other day Nick asked me for my help, to betray Leanne. I agreed, but then I backed out" I said, but struggled to stammer out the words. "What did he get ya to do?" Les said. "He asked me to help perform a secret DNA test on the baby, so, he wanted me to lie to me daughter. Which I'm not doin" I said. Les looked at me for a few moments and then replied; "Old habits die hard though", "Les, what's that supposed to mean?". "Well, you've lied to Leanne about stuff before, aven't ya?" He shouted, whilst laughing. "I refused, and told him that if he didn't cancel performing the DNA test, I'd tell Leanne what he was doing, and I'd tell her about him trying to run away". Les' head instantly looked directly at me, his eyes burning through me. "Run away? He was gonna dump our Leanne?" he said, horrified. "Yeah, he was, and the kids. Les looked infuriated, worse, he looked like he wanted to hit something, someone. Now I was scared. "Shall we tell Leanne?" I asked, trying to distract Les. "No, we need to keep this quiet, Stella, don't even tell Eva" he said, walking towards me. He leaned in closer towards my face; "What the hell you doin?" I shouted. "I've made a huge mistake, I love you" Les said. "You're drunk!" I shouted back and smacked him hard across the face. Just as Carla entered the room, "What's going on ere?!" she shouted, "And what can't you tell Eva?"…

* * *

**Next Time In Grounds For Divorce...**

**Stella reveals the truth to a horrified Carla**

**Nick and Leanne are asked to hold baby Jessica for the first time**

**Jason gives Stella support, much to Les' annoyance**

**Eva gets suspicious of Nick and Carla**

* * *

**Please review, I've not had many recently, so I would love more! I have extended the voting in the poll too. Keep voting! Voting will now close on Monday July 1st! Keep reading, keep reviewing...**


	44. Chapter 45

**Previously In Grounds For Divorce...**

**Les realised he still loves Stella**

**Nick continued to deceive Leanne**

**Baby Jess recovered following her surgery**

* * *

**Love Is Pain**

"What has Nick done now? Carla shouted angrily. Les and I looked at each other blankly."Nowt, we were just talking about getting Leanne back to some normality, book her and Nick a holiday together in secret, then the two can spend some time together. I mean the last few months have been hell for our Leanne; we just wanted to do summat nice. You imagine Eva's reaction if she found out? Hm?" Les barked back. "Oh, but that doesn't make sense, I heard summat about running away, and DNA?" Carla said, coolly. "Les don't tell her, she'll only tell Leanne." I said, turning to him, staring him down. "I can't lie Stell, I might as well tell her the truth, she'll find out anyway." He remarked, his tone drooping towards the end. I nodded in defeat. "Nick was planning on running away; when Leanne got rushed in't theatre, and Jess, he were gonna abandon them." Les said, looking ashamed. "The ungrateful git" Carla murmured. "Gets worse" Les said, turning Carla's attention back to him. "Why? Oh god, he didn't sleep wit Kylie again did he?" Carla said panicked. "What? No! He tried to get Stella to arrange a DNA. She said okay, then backed out. We don't know if he's still going to do a DNA" Les said tearfully. I stood in silence, clinging to a chair.

Carla turned around and headed for the door. I remained silent, hoping for this enormous mess to just disappear, however that was far from reality. I was left on my own as Les stormed out in fury. Jason entered the back room; with a broad smile upon his face, he looked eager to see me, eager to talk. I just wanted to be comforted. "Stella, you alright?" he asked as I burst into hysterics. "Les just tried to kiss me" I cried, into Jason's shoulder. "I'm gonna kill him" Jason bellowed aggressively, he stood up but I grabbed him and pulled him back to the couch. "Don't leave me on my own Jason, please, I need you" I said, looking into his beautiful brown eyes. I wanted him, needed him, gorgeous Jason. I had a burning desire. We clasped tight hold of each-other's faces, Jason began tearing my clothes off, just as Les, burst in the room. "What the hell is going on?!" He roared...

* * *

**Nick's perspective...**

I sat in the chair next to Leanne's bed; she was sleeping, lost in her own world. I asked the doctor's if they could give her medication to sleep, they refused. But, Jess was getting much better now; healthier, stronger, she even smiled slightly at me yesterday. One day, I hope she'll be as healthy as any other child. She's a miracle baby, Peter's miracle baby. Leanne said she wanted to register her birth certificate, part of me was dreading the thought. Putting me as her father, when I wasn't. It killed me that I couldn't tell Leanne the truth, as I'd nearly lost her.

"Good morning Leanne" a middle aged nurse said, as Leanne woke up. "Jessica has recovered very well overnight. In fact, we think she's ready to be held for the first time. Would you like to have the first hold?" Leanne's grim face changed, and instantly she was smiling. "I'd love to" Leanne said, grinning. We approached the quiet room, and entered. She was awake and moving about in the incubator. "Okay Leanne, you sit down and I'll pass Jessica to you." Said the nurse, as she lifted the lid of the incubator. I turned and saw Leanne with her body positioned appropriately so she could hold Jessica. I walked over towards Leanne; she looked up at me and smiled. Jessica began wriggling slightly in the safety of Leanne. "Hello Jessica" Leanne whispered.

"Dad, do you want a turn?" the nurse asked. "Erm" I said, I had a clear answer, and it defiantly wasn't yes. "Nick, go on, she won't bite" Leanne said, chuckling slightly after making her point. "Yeah, okay then" I said, smirking. "Great" Leanne said, as she stroked my arm. I looked back at her and grinned, Leanne passed Jessica over to the nurse, who held her while I got myself seated. Once I had hold of her; I felt the same warmth that I felt from the twins when they were born. Her tiny, fragile eyes flickered open. Her perfect green eyes staring at me, she looked so innocent, even if she was Peter's, she looked nothing like him. Leanne began smiling, and talking to Jessica. "Hello, hello" Leanne said. Her mood was much better now, she seemed healthier, the greyish colour of her skin wasn't as noticeable, this baby was doing wonders for us both. After hours of holding her and cuddling her; we left Jessica to sleep again, and headed back to Leanne's room. "Okay, Leanne" the doctor began, "I think you're ready to leave, you've spent a month here now, and, well you're much better". Leanne turned and smiled at me, I smiled in relief back, at last, we were back to some normality.

I grabbed Leanne's bag and carried it to the car; she smiled at me, and moved to hold my hand. My whole body went to mush, I did love her, beyond words can describe. "Oi!" She said, as I instantly pulled away, "I'm sorry" I said putting the bag down in front of her. I stood up again, and felt Leanne's lips crash against mine. It was exactly like the one we shared outside of the courtroom. We continued to share our kiss, until I heard someone's phone ring. I checked and saw it was Carla. What the hell did she want? She was such a pest, couldn't she mind her own business for once, her marriage had crumbled and her husband raped my wife, and potentially had a baby with her. Was that not enough for Cruella?

When we arrived back on the street; Leanne insisted on going and seeing Kylie and David, thanking them for looking after the twins and so on. I went home and began cleaning up the mess that I'd left when I foolishly contemplated running away. I heard a booming knock on the door. I was expecting Leanne and rushed to the door with a big smile on my face. No, it was Carla. Great, what did she want, had she not caused enough trouble? Obviously not. "You were gonna abandon Leanne, and the baby. Weren't you?" Carla said, stunning me. "No, no, I wasn't" I said, shaking my head. "You were, you were!" she shouted whilst walking closer towards me angrily. "You're making up" I said rudely. "No I'm not" Carla shouted. "Then, why am I still here?" I said, acting smart. "David begged you not to" Carla said, mimicking my tone. "You're full of crap Carla, I hope you know that, because it's a load of lies" I said, getting more and more frustrated. This home-wrecking cow had no right to give me grief. How many mistakes has she made over the years? Far too many, that's how many. "Fine, I'll go, but when that DNA test appears and you're the father, you'll feel so bloody guilty. I hope she isn't, just so you learn your lesson. You're pathetic Nick; you had a perfect family this time two years ago. Leanne had just had the twins, you had a home, you'd got back together. Now? What is there for you? Chuff all" Carla said, cackling to herself. "I didn't throw anything away, Leanne miscarried, that's hardly my fault" I said sternly. "Oh wasn't it? You binned her off, then when she was raped you became her knight in shining armour and swept in right in bloody time. Well, for once, someone's putting ya straight. You deserve absolutely nothing. I hope Leanne leaves you, gets a divorce and moves on. You're a sleaze and slimy Nick. I wouldn't touch you with a 10 foot barge poll if I was Leanne, let alone get pregnant three times by you. Everyone thinks you're some great bloke without a single bad bone in your body. Well it's a lies, just like your marriage. Leanne and you entered married life with a dirty slate; she was strangled, then got pregnant. You were stuck with her then. Do you know what the worst part is?" Carla continued.

"Leanne forgave you when you slept with Kylie, and potentially got her pregnant. So why you can't forget what happened with Peter when she's innocent. You're so far up your own back side sometimes Nick. Rest of the time you're up your mother's. You're a nuisance. Just leave here, and crawl away. Away, Nick." Carla said, practically spitting in my face. "Get out" I screamed at her. "I will, you slime ball" she said, heading towards the door. I watched it slam shut behind me. I composed myself as Leanne returned home with the twins, who instantly rushed into my arms and called, "Daddy". My heart melted. My little children still loved me, and they were defiantly mine, not Peter Barlow's. If all else failed, at least I had them.

Later that evening, Leanne managed to get the twins to sleep. We were bound to get woken up and some point in the night, two, two year old twins. She came back downstairs and joined me on the couch. She eventually fell asleep in my arms. I checked to see if she was sleeping. Leanne was defiantly in a deep sleep. I carefully unravelled myself from Leanne and went over to the drawers and found the DNA test. It was all mine; ready to use. I had so many doubts about doing this. I had to though, I couldn't lie to myself any longer. It was crippling me. I was deceiving my wife again, but it was important, I'm sure she'd understand if she was me.

The following morning; Leanne came downstairs, fully dressed, looking eager to go to the hospital. When Leanne was feeding Jessica; she suggested something that really made me doubt everything I was doing. "When she's able to leave; I want her christened, a proper family christening. We could do it in September, then she'll defiantly be better, won't she?" Leanne said, reaching for my hand. "Yeah okay, do you not fancy having a… a… DNA test done, I know you say that she's mine and all but I mean, is she really?" I asked, hoping to not have to lie. "Well do you not believe me? I mean, can you see any Barlow in her? She's Tilsley, through and through." Leanne said, looking down at little Jessica, who was wrapped in a soft, silky pink blanket. "Yeah, sorry, forget I said anything." I said, looking over at my potential daughter as she looked at me and Leanne.

* * *

**Next Time In Grounds For Divorce…**

**Jessica's health rapidly improves**

**Stella faces a huge decision- Les or Jason?**

**Leanne notices a change in Nick**

* * *

**Hello readers, can I have some more reviews please? It's dead easy to do, I'm looking for some suggestions for what could happen next, so even if you're an anonymous reviewer, suggest something! Fan fiction account users, can still vote in the poll too, it closes on Monday July 1st, so vote for who you want as the Dad...**


	45. Chapter 46

**Previously In Grounds For Divorce...**

**Leanne returned home**

**Carla discovered Nick's deception**

**Stella and Jason were caught by a heavy hearted Les**

* * *

**Arrivals and Departures**

**So, finally, I've been waiting since the day I gave birth to her, she can come home. Little Jessica Ellie Tilsley; born April 29th 2016. Mother, Leanne Anika Tilsley. Father, Nicholas Paul Tilsley. She's officially a person. Not just a baby, a person, with an identity. Ben and Penelope managed to waddle into the room as I picked Jess up and crouched down to their height as they stroked her head and said "She's beutiful Mummy" with both me and Nick giggling away. After all the checks, we headed outside to the car and put our children into their car seats. Ben took pride of place in his seat in the front of the car; as I sat in the back with my daughters. **

**Upon our arrival back on the street; I saw balloons, banners and bunting covering the street at the door of the bistro, there was a sign that read "Welcome Home baby Tilsley!" Nick looked as surprised as I did. When we entered the bistro; we were greeted by our friends and family. Then, on the bar, there was an enormous bunch of flowers with a card that read 'Leanne' I nudged Nick and he turned to me and smiled. He put his arm around my waist, pulled me closer towards him, and whispered, "Surprise, thought you'd like em." I turned to talk in his ear and whispered, "I love you, I hope you know that". He kissed my ear, then put me in his arms. **

**I opened all the gifts that people had purchased and found that they'd given me; clothes, shoes, a moses basket and the necessities that I need for a newborn baby. Once everyone had been fed and drank so much I thought they were going to fall over. Mum and Eva took the kids home leaving me and Nick alone to clear up. I headed towards a table collecting glasses and plates as I went by. Nick came up behind me and placed his hands around my hips, and moved around me. He looked up at me, I looked down at him we lent into each other and kissed. Following our kiss, we continued cleaning, then took a seat on one of the Bistro sofa's and had a glass of wine each. I was sat with my legs over Nick's, I was resting my head against the wall, the booze must have been kicking in. We chatted for hours; at home, we fell straight asleep, I was nestled safely in Nick's arms. Where I belong. Life was getting much better, much better.**


	46. Chapter 47

**Previously In Grounds For Divorce...**

**Leanne and Nick brought Jessica home **

**Stella and Jason got caught in the act **

**Carla lost her cool with Nick**

* * *

**Consequences, Regrets and Love**

The following morning I got up and found Nick was gone, where was he?. Perhaps he's snapped. When I went downstairs, I found him, giving Ben and Penelope breakfast. Penelope turned to me, when I came in and said, "Lazy muma". What did she mean? I looked at the clock, it was nine. Oops, I'd overslept so much, I checked in Simon's room, he'd already gone to school. Everything had changed in these last few years; me and Nick became parents, Simon went off to high school and Mum never did marry Karl. I went back upstairs to get dressed and found that Jess was wide awake in her moses basket. I carefully lifted her out and held her close to my chest, she made the smallest yawn ever, but it was a yawn. Nick came in and rested his hands over my shoulders. "You okay, Mrs Tilsley?" He asked, instantly making me smile. "I am now, Mr Tilsley" I said, turning and smiling at him. "Why don't I look after Jess, while you go for a shower?" He asked. "Er, are you sure?" I said, uncertain. "Yes, yes, go on, I can manage!" He said, laughing. "Okay Jess, mummy will be back in a bit, stay with daddy" I said, placing her in Nick's safe arms.

After spending a peaceful day at home; me and Nick went to the Bistro, while Gail looked after the kids. I stood behind the bar, happily serving drinks. Nick came over and said gleefully, "You okay?". "Will you stop! I'm fine!" I said, grabbing a tray full of wine glasses and heading out from behind the bar. As I walked past him; he smacked me lightly on my backside."Hurry up, I'm not paying you to stand still!" He said, pointing his finger at me. "Ah! Would I ever?" I said playfully. Carla suddenly burst into the Bistro and gave Nick a dirty look. He instantly abandoned the bar and went over to her; she began talking, whilst I watched on. Nick walked over to me and said, "I'll be back shortly, love you". "Ok, love you too" I said, giving him a kiss. I watched the clock in the Bistro; he'd been gone half an hour, what was he doing? I began wondering, was he sleeping with her? I was pretty unattractive at the minute; I still had my baby weight, I wasn't exactly a stunner, Carla was though. Had he seen something better? Then, he came in just as I was locking up, he looked angry. Maybe he wasn't having an affair after all.

"What's wrong?" I said trying to meet his gaze. "Nothing, I'm fine" he mumbled, looking away. "Nick? Can I ask you something?" I asked, as I finally caught his gaze. "What?" He whispered angrily. "Are you... Are you having an affair, with Carla?" I asked. He looked even angrier. "Why? I've gone for half an hour and you assume I'm sleeping with her?" He shouted, "Wouldn't be the first time you've slept with another woman behind my back to be honest" I said, silencing him. "Oh for god sake, you've got a baby that might be Peter's! Just stop, I'm fed up! You're acting like we're one big happy family, but we aren't!" He screamed, I felt tears strike my face. He looked like he wanted to remove the words from my head; but they were there now. I knew it, he and her. "Thanks Nick, I thought you'd changed" I said heartbroken. "Where are you going now?" Nick asked concerned. "Home, you know, the place where we live?" I said angrily. "No I know, but...Leanne!" He shouted whilst chasing after me. Outside on the street people were gathering, staring. "Go away!" I shouted furiously. "No, why do you think I'm having an affair?" He asked confused. "Because this is you! You bedded Kylie, lied to me and continued to lie to me for months, nowt has clearly changed!" I roared, tears running down my face. "I'm going home!" He shouted then slammed the front door as he went in. I headed back to the Bistro in tears.

Eventually; I came out and hid when I saw Nick leave the house and go to Gail's. I went into the house and upstairs to check on the kids; Jess, Ben and Penelope were sleeping peacefully. "Simon, here's 150 quid, why don't you go out to town with your mates while I look after the kids?" I asked, handing him the money, he'd helped so much these past few months, he deserved a night off. "You sure you'll be okay, I heard what happened with you and Nick?" He said kindly. "Yeah, go on!" I said happily, I could hear the lies in my voice. I waited upstairs for Nick to return; then finally I heard him come in through the front door, with Carla. "When are ya gonna tell Leanne?" She asked. Tell me what? I edged closer towards the stairs, and sat down.  
"I don't know" Nick said miserable. "You must know, you've still gone ahead with a DNA test, so you need to make your mind up" Carla said fact fully. "Urgh, I know but, having to lie to Lee again. I don't know what I'll do" he said exasperated. "You've done it before, what's stopping you now?" Carla asked. "I don't want to lie to her; she's gone through so much recently, I don't want to lose her, not now. I love her Carla, I love her beyond words can describe. If I lost Lee I'd never get over it." Nick said, he was defiantly forgiven now. I loved him too, and felt exactly the same, that wasn't going to split us up. Until, he continued talking. "You were gonna run away. Nick, you were willing to abandon Leanne, and your baby. If she found out, all hell would break loose." Carla replied.

Nick had tried running away? My eyes began to go blurry and I instantly new that tears were going to fall. "But it's not just that is it?" Nick questioned. "No, you have gone and lied to her, you've arranged that DNA out of pure spite, aven't ya?" Carla asked. "I don't know" he said to her. Not only was he abandoning me, he was lying again. I knew our marriage was tainted, but this. There was no room in my heart for forgiveness, not now.  
I remained on the stairs until I heard Carla walk out the kitchen; Nick following her. I got into bed and pretended to be asleep. I continued to keep my eyes closed when Nick came into the room; he got into bed and whispered softly, "Lee, you awake?". I had my back to him purposely and didn't move, I felt the tears come back again.

I didn't sleep at all; throughout the night I was thinking about him. Carla. Jess. The way he had lied, deceived me. I hated myself, not for believing him, but for keeping Jess, I should have had an abortion. Not for my benefit, but for her's. My little girl had come into the world when things were bad, and now, things aren't about to change. I turned over and looked at Nick, he was fast asleep. I stared at him sternly then got out of bed and headed downstairs. I rooted around quietly for this "DNA test". Then at last, evidence. I held the plastic bag in my hand loosely. If I took it, would he confess? I heard the door knock, and quickly shoved it in the drawer. "Leanne, can I come in?" My Dad asked. I nodded and gestured for him to come through to the living room.  
"What is it Dad?" I asked partially worried. "Do you think... Do you think your mum wants me back?" He said, leaving me confused. "I don't know, ask her yourself." I said rudely. "Leanne, I would, but I walked in on her and Jason kissing the other day. I... I... I kissed her a bit before too." He said, hoping I had the answer to his problems. "You idiot" I said, insensitively. "Oh Leanne? Do you reckon you can stop being so miserable and help your old man?" He asked slightly angry. "Fine" I mumbled. From what I'd heard from Nick and Carla, he knew too. In fact, my Mum knew too. Soon the only people that won't be lying to me will be Eccles the dog.

I went upstairs; showered and got dressed, purposely ignoring Nick as I did my morning routine. Once I was dressed, I went to the pub with Dad. "Mum, can we talk?" I asked. "Sure love, what's up...oh Les" she said, noticing Dad behind me. "What's going on?" I questioned, as Mum and Dad stood awkwardly in the bar. "I'm... I'm with Jason. That's what's going on, Les, I'm sorry but I don't love you. We're long over" Mum said, my eyes remained on my Dad, who was staring to the ground. I could see the emotion building in his eyes. He looked distraught, he looked so lost.  
I couldn't watch the conversation they were going to have. I closed the door to the back room and left them to it. I arrived home and saw Nick. He took my hand and led me into the Kitchen; "I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said, I was just being stupid. There's nothing going on; I love you, and I'm sorry" he said, once we were sat on the couch. "I'm sorry too" I said, as he pulled me into a hug. "When I married you I said I was forever, I meant it" Nick said, whilst still in the hug. "Yeah, forever" I said, refusing to commit to the sentence.

* * *

**Next Time In Grounds For Divorce...**

**Leanne pushes her discovery to one side and begins planning Jess' christening.**

**Nick wonders why Leanne is behaving strange**

**Peter requests to see Carla in prison**

* * *

Please review, continue voting, I'll close it when I have reached the right chapter.


	47. Chapter 48

**Next Time In Grounds For Divorce...**

* * *

**Birthday Blues**

My eyes flicked open, and I saw Nick's phone flash, I leaned over to his side and read what it said; "Lee's birthday". Aw, he remembered. Not. The fact he needed an alert to remind himself when my birthday was said it all. I still didn't trust him, despite his 'Apology' I wasn't going to let it go. Still, I had to push my heartache aside and pretend to be happy; for my children's sake, not mine. I went into Dev's shortly after Nick and I made amends; I bumped into Carla whilst in there. she asked how we all were and said that Peter had attempted to speak to her. I felt so sorry for her, through all her faults; it mustn't be nice for her to know what Peter had gone and done. It was bad enough for me to know what Nick had done with Kylie accidentally, unlike Peter, who purposely did that to me.

Anyway, I tried closing my eyes to go to sleep again. Nick then turned over to me, put his arm protectively round my body and turned me over to him. "Happy Birthday" he whispered, placing a kiss on my lips. I gave him a fake smile when he pulled away, back to his side of the bed. "What's wrong?" He asked, concerned; "Nowt" I replied. I pulled the covers of the duvet off of me and climbed out of the bed. Nick tried pulling me back again but I managed to get him off.

Downstairs I got a cup of tea and looked at the Gazette. Nothing really interested me; one thing kept going through my head, DNA, DNA, DNA. Nick doing the DNA. The results of the DNA; I shuddered, and wrapped my dressing gown tightly around me. Just then, Nick entered alone, he held a purple box with black ribbon in his hands. He sat down, and passed me the box, I smiled and asked, "What is it?". "Open it and find out" he said. I did as I was told and opened the gift; a shining, beautiful ring stared at me. "I'm confused, I already have an engagement ring? "I said perplexed; "It's an eternity ring, I would have given it to you last year on our wedding anniversary, but we weren't together." "Oh, it's beautiful, want to put it on for me?" I asked, passing him my hand. Once applying the eternity ring; he kissed my hand, and held onto it. "Leanne?" He asked. "Yeah, what?" I replied. "I hope you know, I love you. I really do, when we split up, my whole world had disappeared from underneath me. I never want anything to happen to you; ever again, you're too precious, and you're mine, for keeps." He said romantically.

We were lost in the moment; until, the twins came down the stairs. "Happy Birfday Mummeh!" They shouted. Me and Nick attempting to "Sssshhh" them as Jess was still sleeping. They eventually shut up; but I heard Jess crying, so I ran off to get her. When I got in the room and looked at her in her cot she stopped crying and opened her eyes properly. Then I saw it, she looked so similar to Nick. She definitely had his face shape, his smile, his everything. I knew she was his; so why did he need to take some stupid test behind my back? More lies in our disastrous marriage.

Once we we're all dressed; the twins, and Jess came to work with me and Nick in the bistro. It sounded bad, but after all, they are Tilsley's. They'll be running it in 30 or 40 years, they need the experience. Jess slept for ages, I had her car seat up on top of the bar, whilst the twins sat and played in the corner. It didn't matter anyway, we had no customers.

At last; the day came to a close, and the Bistro became so quiet, we left. We all headed into the pub for a drink, and to see Mum, Gran and Eva. They looked thrilled to see us, despite the twins making a mess everywhere. We stayed for ages; then I decided to make an announcement, even though Nick was lying and deceiving, my children mattered the most. "Everyone!" I shouted; "As you all know, little Jess is healthy and well, and I'd like you ALL to save a date. July 18th for Jess' christening!" They all smiled and raised a toast; Nick turned and looked at me and smiled, I purposely didn't meet his gaze.

I wanted to get my revenge on him; but I didn't, I'd lose the man I loved, my family, my world. Did I really want to destroy him? Of course I did, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Until he made that fatal error, the error that he should never have done. Never, because that's what cost him...

* * *

**Next Time In Grounds For Divorce...**

**It's the night before Jess' christening, will Leanne reveal what she knows?**

**Carla makes a decision over Peter**

**Nick completes the DNA test- only for him to lose it**

* * *

**Please review people! I know you are reading, and I don't feel like writing more if I don't get reviews!**


	48. Chapter 49

**Previously In Grounds For Divorce… **

**Leanne resumed playing happy families**

**Baby Jess' christening begun to be planned**

**Carla was faced with a dilemma**

* * *

**You Were Almost Forgiven**

So, after weeks of careful planning, I was ready for Jess' christening. The venue was sorted, the party afterwards, the whole lot. Nick had tried to get to the bottom of my misery; but I wouldn't cave in, he should know by now. All these lies building up, the stress had become too much for me. I was so insecure about him taking that test behind my back. So, everyday, I'd go through the drawer in the bookcase, up against the back wall in our living room, and search for the DNA test. It sat there, every time. Each time I checked, I could feel myself getting angrier and angrier, until the eve of Jess' christening, which is what caused the split of my family.

Nick headed off to work; leaving me and the kids at the house, whilst they slept, I went downstairs and did my usual routine of checking the drawer for the incomplete test, only for it to have changed. Now, the test was in an envelope, sealed. I tore it open and saw that behind my back, he'd completed the test. I crammed it back in furious and slammed the drawer shut, then, one after the other, my children began crying.

Once they had all settled and been fed, and got dressed, I took them out for a walk, clear my head. Penelope insisted on going to see "Dadda". Despite my protests, I succumbed and took them to see Nick. He attempted to hug, and kiss me, but I purposely refused, and pushed him away.

It was around nine in the evening, the children were fast asleep. As I came downstairs, the living room door had been pulled to, I heard Nick going through the very same drawer I went through in the morning. I squinted through the crack in the door and saw him put a stamp on the envelope and then, slotted it inside his coat pocket. He began moving, so I crept back up the stairs, then walked down them, as he stood at the bottom.

"Just nipping for a shower, won't be long" he said, whilst running up the stairs. "Okay" I shouted back, as I entered the living room, and closed the door. I began routing through his coat pockets and claimed the test. I wanted to tear it to shreds, but no, I couldn't. I wanted to hold onto it, give Nick a shock. And that's exactly, what he got.

* * *

**Next Time In Grounds For Divorce…**

**Leanne battles her emotions at the christening**

**Nick is sent into panic when he realises the test is missing**

**There's an emotional showdown- but who with?**

* * *

**Keep reading, keep reviewing…**


	49. Chapter 50

**Previously In Grounds For Divorce...**

**Leanne took the DNA test**

**Leanne struggled to cope**

**Nick's lies began to catch up to Leanne**

* * *

**Revelations**

I woke up and saw the floor, my phone lit up, it was Carla.

**Hiya babes, Might be a bit late for the christening, sorry. Need to see someone, Michelle's still going though. Don't worry, I will come xxx**

Well, it didn't take an einstein to figure out where she was going, visiting Peter. In prison. I stared at my phone for a while, until Nick woke up, said nothing, and placed his arm protectively around me. I continued staring at the phone, even when he began placing gentle kisses on my neck. "Stop it" I whispered, trying not to wake Jess, who was sleeping in her cot at the end of the bed. "I can't, you're too beautiful" he whispered back. "Very funny, now let me get dressed" I said, not in the mood for his jokes. "After" he said, pulling on my dressing gown. "No, come on, get up, Maria's coming to do my hair" I said, getting Nick off of me.

As I got downstairs, in my purple tracksuit, I clocked my bag. I checked to see if the DNA test was still there, which it was. As Maria attempted to have a conversation with me about the pains of labour and the joys of being pregnant; my mind remained on Nick. I watched him sit with Penelope and Ben is his arms, whilst Jess was sleeping. I wished he hadn't done all of this. When Maria had finished my hair, I paid her and showed her out. Her, Marcus and Liam would be coming to the christening. I came back into the living room to find Nick had made me a drink. "Thanks" I said, taking it from his hands. "You look beautiful" he said, wrapping his hands around my waist. "I'll go and get dressed" I said, heading upstairs. "Lee, wait!" Nick shouted, stopping me half way on the stairs. He handed me my handbag, "You left this! Can't get dressed when you've got your bag down here can you?!" He asked. "Er, no, no, thanks" I replied, carrying my drink and bag upstairs in my hands.

Nick got Penelope dressed, and Ben. Penelope looked adorable, in a short sleeved pink dress, with tiny white shoes. Her little blonde curls clipped with a pink barette. Ben looked smart, in a little suit. Nick was also wearing a suit, and when he held Ben in his arms, they looked so similar, it was bizarre. Ben's dark hair, like Nick, was smartly done too. I left that to Nick. Lastly, Jess was wearing a white dress, white shoes, and well, she only had a small amount of hair, so. I was wearing a sleeveless purple dress; black heels, and my black clutch. My hair was still in its bob, however it was curled, courtesy of Maria.  
As we got outside, I looked in my bag. I'd left the DNA test inside. I was glad, I didn't want to cause trouble. Nick had placed all our children in their car seats. "Oh, god. Lee?" He asked, interrupting me from day dreaming. "Yeah?" I replied. "I left my phone inside, could you get it please?". "Yeah, sure" I said, going back inside. His phone was upstairs, near my handbag. It lit up, Carla had texted him.

**Told Peter about the DNA test. He said you're vile. He hopes the baby is yours, as a punishment. He's ashamed at you for trying to run away from Leanne. Enjoy the guilt Nick, enjoy it.**

I soon began shaking, my eyes welling up. I grabbed my handbag, and took the test out of my bag, into my clutch that I was carrying for the christening. I composed myself and handed him his phone in the car, "Thank you, you alright?" He asked, leaning to stroke my hand. "Fine" I said, nodding. "Come on, let's go".  
We arrived on time at the church, it was a peaceful Friday afternoon. Everyone took their seats, just as Carla burst in. She mouthed 'sorry' to me as she sat next to Maria. I'd asked Kylie, David and Eva to be god parents. We all stood up, and headed to the front, I held Jess in my arms. As the vicar spoke about "Trust" and "Love" I began shaking. My whole body trembling, I felt my eyes go glassy, tears soon began falling. "Leanne?" Nick asked, "You want me to hold her? You're shaking like a dog." I came out of my daze, and turned to Carla. "You okay?" She mouthed. I turned to Mum, "Leanne?" Mum mouthed. Dad mouthed my name too.

"I can't do it" I shouted. Everyone stared at me, confused. Nick turned me round to him, "Leanne, what the bloody hell you doing?" He asked, angrily. "Telling the truth" I said, in the same tone. "You see, everyone. Nick's lied to me, again." I said, turning back to all the guests. "What's he done now?" Beth shouted back. I sniffed my tears away for a moment, "When I was rushed into theatre, and Jess was, he was going to run away, and ditch us." I said, then I began crying even more. "Leanne, no" Mum said, placing her head in her hands. "There's more" I cried. "No, no, no" Carla said. "He's arranged a secret DNA test behind my back" I bellowed. "NO" Carla said, throwing her head directly into her hands.  
"But, I've got the test, and I've got the results too" I shouted. "Really?" Carla asked. "Yes" I said, turning to look at Nick, as I pulled out the envelope that I took to the Hospital earlier in the day. "This envelope holds the results, I don't know whether Jess is yours, or Peter's. But, I'm about to find out, in fact, you all are" I shouted, directly at him.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Next Time In Grounds For Divorce...**

**Jess' father is revealed- is she Peter's?**

**Nick begs for Leanne's forgiveness**

**The christening guests are left reeling following Leanne's revelation**

* * *

**_Please, please, please review! The more reviews I get, the sooner I will reveal who the father of baby Jess is, and you don't want to miss it! Please review! Thank you loyal readers!_**


	50. Chapter 51

**Previously In Grounds For Divorce...**

**Leanne revealed Nick's lies to the guests at the christening**

**Carla visited Peter in prison**

**Nick faced an angry and hurt Leanne**

* * *

**Revelations-Part Two**

"Leanne, please, can we talk about this outside?" Nick whispered, trying to remove me from the front of the church. I vigorously shook my head, causing Kylie and David to come and take Jess from my arms. "You promised. You promised" I cried, "I'll never lie, I'll never deceive you Leanne, ever. You said all this, yet you've done it again! I found out when you and Carla were having a cosy conversation in the kitchen. You know Mum, and you too Dad. But, why, why did no-one tell me?" I said, turning to look at all three of them.

"Leanne" Nick said, trying to grab the envelope from my hands, "I need to know". "It'll have to wait" I replied; coming down from the front, heading towards Kylie and David, who were looking after my three children. I put Jess on my hip, and pushed Ben and Penelope in their buggy out of the church. "Everyone, please remain seated" the vicar shouted, as I heard Nick run after us.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Nick roared. "Why not! You lied to me. I wasn't scared about dying, the pain of labour; I was more scared about leaving you, the kids, everyone. Why you betrayed me again, is beyond my knowledge. How could you Nick, how could you?" I said, trying not to cry, yet I struggled. "Oh Leanne. I'm sorry, I never thought about you in all of this, I thought about me. If I'd of known that I'd have caused you this much pain, I'd have never done it" he said, trying to hug me. I shook my head, I didn't care, the tears were falling thick and fast now. "But it's not just this, is it?" I asked, "Kylie, you lied and said you wanted a baby with me, and you didn't. Ever since I married you, my life has been trashed, the only thing I can thank you for is for giving me Ben and Penelope."

My eyes shifted to the doors of the church; everyone stood, watching us argue. "I'm taking my children home, don't follow me" I said, walking off towards the car. "Not like this your not, I want to know. I want to know whether Jess is mine" he shouted, causing Mum to run over. "Leanne, don't do this" she pleaded, as she tried to grab my arm, I pulled away, "Don't you touch me, you were in on this, I know you were, you too Dad" I screamed. Everyone's face read horror, and embarrassment.

As I walked off towards the car, Mum shouted; "Only because I didn't want you to find out, and end up messing yourself up again." She shouted back. Furious, I stopped in my tracks, walked back over, Jess still on my hip firmly and screamed "I'm messed up? Well mother, wasn't it just a few weeks ago that you and Dad were kissing? Then he caught you having it off with Jason? Not sure. Maybe it was some other whore round ere', Carla, wasn't you was it?"

My work was done, everyone's jaw dropped to the floor. Many gasping, rushing over to hug Mum and Carla. Nick however, he carried on chasing after me. I quickly put the kids in their seats, folded the buggy away and got in my seat. Penelope was crying, so was Jess. Nick caught up, and appeared at the car window. "Go away, NOW!" I shouted, despite the window being shut. "Leanne, where are you going to go?" He asked, I could tell he was worried. "Home" I replied, as I pressed a button, locking our Range Rover.

He began banging his hands against the window, but I reversed and drove off. I felt the tears come down my face as I heard the cries of my three children. As soon as I got into the house; I gave Ben and Penelope their dinner, Jess had her milk and I managed to get them to sleep. When I arrived back at the house, the first thing I did was lock the front door, the back door and gate. Nick wasn't coming home. Definitely not.

I got into my bedroom, and lay down on the bed. I'd never noticed it before, but, the room was full of pictures of me and Nick. Nick and the kids. Me, Nick and the kids. They all had to come down, and one-by-one, all the pictures with Nick on, were removed. I'd de-Nicked my bedroom, just not my life, marriage, or feelings. If he had appeared then; I wouldn't have hit him, I'd have kissed him, because, ridiculously, I was, and still am madly in love with him. Even though he's lied beyond words can describe, the feeling I had, knowing I could have lost the man I love forever, killed me inside.

At that point; all I wanted was Nick. I wanted him to kiss me. Him to put me in his arms and hold me close forever. I wanted to feel him on top of me. Their was only one thing in the world that I wanted; was already mine, we shared everything, our home, business, children. Everything. My desire was Nick Tilsley. I just needed him so badly, inside, my heart felt as though it had been thrown from a great height; and smashed, into billions of tiny irreversible pieces.

As I closed my eyes, I heard shouting coming from the street. Carefully, and slowly; I opened the curtains. Stood in the road was the man that I desired, "Leanne?" He shouted. I opened the window, desperate to talk to him; "Yes?" "I need to talk to you, let me in" he said. "Fine" I said. When I opened the front door; he didn't move from his position in the road, he waited for me to come out the house. I rushed over to him, he held me tight in his safe arms, I lifted my head out from inside the curve in his neck, and kissed him. He pulled away quickly. Embarrassed, I walked off back towards the front door.

"Where are you going?" He asked, trying to frantically get me over to him again. "You pulled away" I said, getting teary again. "Only because... You should have kissed me like this..." Our lips collided together, I was where I belonged. I felt his hands move to the curve of my back, however mine remained at the back of his head. After the kiss that I'm sure was infinite, he pulled an envelope out of his pocket.

"What's that?" I asked. "Jess' DNA results, you dropped them in the church. I haven't opened them, I wanted to see what you want to do first." He replied, holding the envelope tight in his hand. "Open it" I said eagerly. "I want to know." Nick's normally steady hands began trembling as he opened the envelope. He pulled out the paper, he handed it to me and said, "I can't do it, you tell me". I quickly read it. "She's yours" I said, relieving both him, and myself, "She's ours" he replied.

I still held the paper, but now, we were in a kiss. Under the beautiful night stars of Weatherfield. I'd finally got everything I wanted, Nick, my children, everything...

**THE END**

* * *

_**So, Grounds For Divorce is officially over! Thank you for reading! I have loved every minute!(I hope you have too) But, don't worry, I will begin a new story soon, based on Nick and Leanne, not revealing anything yet! Thank you so much, please still support me as a writer! Please review...thank you! Also, please check out the incredible fanfiction- Web of lies, it's amazing, and the writer has been such a supportive reader, thank you!**_


End file.
